Enredos y Confesiones
by Zintya-Chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica de 23 años , locutora de radio,sigue pensando en la persona que la hizo sufrir en el pasado , pero conoce al par de hermanos que le cambian su vida, empieza a confundirse y no sabe a quien ama realmente .. espero les guste :D
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

**- Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi hermana. -**

Capitulo 1

Ahh! Gruñí al escuchar ese espantoso ruido que siempre nos levanta todas las benditas mañanas, que debo admitir sin ese ruido no me levantaría y estaría todo el día en mi alcochonadita cama, pasaron cinco minutos y ese ruido no se quitaba, fue tanto mi enojo hacia ese ruido que me levante con mucha dificultad a apagar el despertador, me había vuelto a acostar para tener mi octavo sueño, pero rápidamente reaccione que ya me tenia que levantar, ya eran las siete de la mañana y yo siempre tardo en arreglarme, así que me levante con gran pánico, me dirigí al baño y empecé a prender la regadera, saliendo fui a lavarme mi cara, me lave los dientes, me dirigí hacia mi ropero buscando esa falda y ese saco formal que era sencillo y claro no era uno de mis favoritos, pero se me veía muy bien, después de verme en el espejo con ese traje y quedar conforme me fui a toda prisa hacia el tocador y empecé a arreglar esa melena larga y rosada, empecé a maquillarme para luego bajar como rayo hacia la estación del autobús.

- Espera Haruno Sakura! – Era mi mama quien grito al grado de asustarme.

- Ahh! Mamá me asustaste ¿que paso?

- ¿Que acaso no te llega ese delicioso aroma?, es tu desayuno preferido, ¿no quieres aunque sea uno? – Me moría de hambre, pues desde que me estaba arreglando me había llegado ese delicioso aroma que rondaba por toda la casa, y es que a quien lo le gustan los hot cakes con lechera o mermelada.

- Hmm…Quisiera comer mamá pero ya es tarde y el bus no tarda en llegar mejor desayuno allá en mi descanso. – Mencione dirigiéndome a la puerta para después salir.

- Bueno Saku te…– Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche de mi mamá.

Saliendo de mi casa me fui muy rápido hacia la estación de bus, llegue después de cinco minutos, y el bus todavía no llegaba.

- Pff! Que alivio, todavía no pasa. –Dije muy tranquilamente y algo cansada después de haber corrido mucho.

Como todavía iba a tardar un poco el bus, saque mi iPod para ponerme a escuchar mis canciones preferidas que tenia de Linkin Park, pude ver que a lo lejos venía un Ferrari negro del año a toda velocidad, era increíble como había gente tan loca como para manejar tan imprudentemente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el carro estaba frente a mi, y no pude evitar ver a la persona que lo manejaba, me daban ganas de decirle lo tonto que puede ser al poner en riesgo tanto su vida como la de los demás, en fin, bajo su vidrio y pude ver a aquel chico de caricatura, que se veía alto, de piel blanca, con cabello y unos hermosos ojos azabache que no podía evitar verlos, era tan guapo que uno no podía creerlo, quede tan impresionada con tener frente a mi uno de los chicos mas guapos que había visto en mi vida, el sintió mi mirada y volteo a verme.

- ¡Tonto bus! ¿Por qué tarda tanto en venir? – Solté viendo mi reloj, el dejo de mirarme y saco su celular para marcarle a alguien, bueno por lo menos estaba aliviada de que no me había dicho nada.

- ¿Oye ya vienes? ¡Apúrate o me iré y no me importa si llegas tarde! – Dijo serio y de una manera que daba miedo, pues era guapo físicamente, pero daba miedo viendo como era su carácter.

- ¡Sasuke Espera! – Grito alguien que se dirigía hacia el Ferrari, era una chica, una chica muy bonita, que cualquier chico quisiera salir con ella, era alta, piel pálida y una cabellera roja despampanante.

- ¡Karin apúrate!

- Si Sasuke, este y... – Menciono la pelirroja al subirse al carro.

- ¿Estúpido bus, cuando piensa venir? – Rayos, no debí haberlo gritado, los dos se me quedaron viendo con una mirada fría que daba miedo, y la chica me miraba de una manera peor, parecía que quería matarme, pues no la había dejado acabar de hablar con él.

- Este… y como estas Sasuke?

- ¡Eso no te importa, mejor vámonos y deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas! – Gritaba mientras prendía su carro.

- Esta bien, yo solo quería ser amable, pero olvídalo, como si me importara, no me importa en lo absoluto. – Negaba agarrando esos lentes que tenia.

- Hmp! – Soltó, después de acelerar.

Después de esperar diez minutos más llego el bendito bus, le hice la parada y al subirme me di cuenta que el conductor era uno de esos conductores morbosos, que fastidioso, en fin me fui a sentar hasta el ultimo, pues prefería estar atrás tranquila viendo el paisaje por la ventana, cuando de la nada veo acercarse hacia mi una de mis mejores amigas.

- Hola Sakura! – Menciono mi amiga de piel blanca, rubia y ojos zafiro, con una sonrisa.

- Hola Ino! – Alegre de haberla encontrado ahí, la invite a sentarse alado de mí.

- Gracias, y ¿Cómo estas?

- Pues bien, sin nada nuevo que contarte, ¿Y tu?

- ¿Segura? Siempre que te pregunto me dices lo mismo y termino enterándome que te pasan mil.

- Jeje, no es enserio nada. –Reía nerviosamente, pues no podía creer como es que me conocía tanto.

- Pero tú no me has dicho nada, ¿como te va con Sai? – Cuestionaba golpeándola a un costado y echándole una mirada picara.

- ¡Ahhh! Estoy muy feliz, hoy hacemos un año de noviazgo. – Toda la gente que iba en el camión se la quedaba viendo debido al fuerte grito que pego.

- Que bien me alegro por ustedes. – Termine alzando mi pulgar.

- Si, y esta noche me va a llevar a salir pero no sé que ponerme.

- Pues si quieres en la tarde que salga de trabajar voy a tu casa y te ayudo a arreglarte.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Aws Sakura, te lo agradezco mucho! – Dijo con gran alivio.

- No es nada, esta noche te tienes que ver bien para Sai. – Sonreía pegándole a un costado.

- Jeje. – Disfrutaba ver a Ino sonrojada como un jitomate.

Después de esa buena plática con Ino y ese largo recorrido en el bus, llegue a mi destino, si a ese trabajo que a veces amaba pero otras veces no quería ni ir, hablo del Estudio De Radio, que mejor que quedarse un día uno en su casa a relajarse, pero ni de chiste, no podía hacer eso, ya que yo era una de las locutoras de radio.

- Hola, buenos días Señorita Haruno – Dijo educadamente y estirando hacia mi su brazo el director del Estudio, que debo decir era muy apuesto, era alto, con ese hermoso cabello plateado y unos ojos cautivadores que irradiaban misterio, él era tan atractivo que ninguna mujer se resistiría al estar con él, su nombre era Hatake Kakashi.

- Buenos Días Director, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – Mencione algo distraída, pues era el hombre ideal de cualquier chica.

- Bueno es que quería avisarle que el otro locutor esta enfermo y no vendrá en un largo tiempo, así que usted tendrá que doblar el turno hasta que busque a otro locutor que remplacé su lugar.

- ¿Quiere decir que me quedare hoy todo el día?

- Exacto, ¿No hay problema? – Cuestiono viéndome de manera tan rara que no me pude negar.

- Este… no, no hay problema, jeje. – Reía nerviosamente rascándome la cabeza, pero lo que no sabía era que iba a hacer con Ino, ya le había dicho que iba a ir a su casa y cuando ella se enoja, es mejor huir lo más rápido que se pueda.

- Muchas gracias por comprender, en cuanto encuentre a alguien le aviso, así que no se preocupe – Estiro su brazo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

- No es nada – Iba a ser muy pesado doblar turno todos los días, pero iba a estar más difícil saber si sobreviviría a la furia de Ino.

- La veré luego – Termino la charla al darse la vuelta e irse.

- Pff! Sera un día agotador. – Suspire.

Entre a la Cabina de Grabación y me prepare para salir al aire.

- ¡Muy buenos días a todos! Soy Haruno Sakura y están escuchando noventa y ocho punto tres, el único lugar donde pasamos su música preferida.

- Pues los dejo con la canción ¡What you want de Evanecence, espero y la disfruten! – Grite con mucha emoción, pues es una de mis bandas favoritas.

A poco tiempo de que terminara la canción, recibí una llamada de un chico que tenia una voz hermosa, que hasta parecía que me hablaba un ángel.

- Buenos días – Se escuchaba algo apresurado.

- Buenos días ¿Con quien tengo el placer de hablar? – Pregunte con agrado hacia su voz.

- Le quiero dedicar a una amiga una canción, se llama Im Addicted to you de Simple Plan.

- Esta bien, pero ¿Quién le dedica la canción? Y ¿Para quién es la canción?

- Ella se llama Karin y se la dedica… que sea de forma anónima por favor.

- Esta bien, en unos minutos pondremos la canción que usted quiere.

- Gracias, hasta luego. – Expreso para después colgar.

¿Karin? Ese nombre se me hacia familiar, pero ¿Quien era el que le dedicaba la canción, como es que se me hacia tan familiar ese nombre, de donde lo había yo escuchado?, tenia muchas preguntas rondando por mi cabeza y que a ninguna le hallaba respuesta, pero opte por dejar a un lado esas cosas y seguir trabajando, paso media hora después de esa llamada misteriosa, y terminando una de las canciones que habían puesto, me pusieron al aire para regalar tres de diez entradas al concierto de Metallica que iba a ser en un mes, después de haber promocionado algunos boletos pasaron quince minutos para que se le pusiera la canción al chico anónimo.

- Bueno amigos aquí los dejo con una canción que le dedican a nuestra amiga Karin de forma anónima. – Al decir su nombre recordé que Karin era aquella chica que andaba con ese chico llamado Sasuke, pero entonces ¿Habrá sido él el que le envió esa canción?, mis dudas seguían creciendo.

- Rip, rip, rip - Empezó a sonar mi celular y conteste asustada, pues andaba distraída.

- ¿Bueno? – Respondí con algo de prisa, pues ya no tardaban en ponerme al aire.

- Bueno, Sakura soy yo quería ver si nos podíamos juntar en la hora de la comida y luego irnos a mi casa.

- Lo siento Ino, es que uno de los locutores no vino y lo tengo que suplantar en lo que el Director encuentra a alguien más.

- ¿Que? ¡Porqué no busco a otro locutor!

- Jeje… - Reí muy nerviosa.

- Bueno Ino te dejo por que ya voy a entrar al aire.

- Pff! Esta bien te veré mañana, y si no me veo bien para Sai, ¡iré a matar a tu Director! -Daba miedo como lo decía.

- Je, no creo que lo hagas después de verlo, en fin te dejo Ino pásala bien con Sai, cuídate, adiós – Colgué rápidamente.

Después de hablar con Ino y escuchar la canción que le dedicaban a Karin, estuve hasta las once con los radio-oyentes, y en cuanto salí de aire me fui corriendo con muchísima hambre a un pequeño restaurant llamado Via Vai que estaba a una calle del Estudio.

- ¡Buenos días! – Mencione al llegar al restaurant con una enorme sonrisa marcada.

- ¡Buenos días Señorita! Pase usted – Dijo muy amablemente aquel chico por el cual yo iba todos los días.

Ese chico era totalmente unos de los chicos mas deseados de todo Konoha, pues como no desear a un chico alto, piel aperlada, cabellera negra y unos ojos del mismo color, tan oscuros que hacían que te enamoraras con solo ver su linda cara, y era tan amable que cualquiera no se cansaría de estar con el toda la vida, hablaba de Uchiha Itachi.

- Aquí tiene señorita – Me dio el menú con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Gracias – Agarre el menú y él se retiro a recibir a la demás gente que iba entrando.

Pasaron cinco minutos para que el regresara y me tomara la orden.

- ¿Cuál va a ser su orden señorita?

- Este…quiero un sándwich y de tomar un jugo de naranja. – Aunque no lo mostraba estaba nerviosa, pues no podía evitar verlo con un gran deseo, tal vez estaba empezando a ser una pervertida pero no me importaba, según yo nadie lo sabia y con eso era más que suficiente.

- En un momento se lo traigo Señorita – Menciono con una sonrisa picara que provoco me sonrojara.

Espere quince minutos para para que él regresara con mi orden de comida.

- Aquí tiene.

- Gracias – Sabia que un sándwich no me llenaría por que tenía mucha hambre, pero no podía dejar que Itachi pensara que parezco alguien a quien no le habían dado de comer nunca en su vida.

- Que disfrute de su sándwich. – Menciono mostrándome sus dientes blanquecinos.

- Gracias. – Devolviéndole una enorme y provocativa sonrisa, no se por qué pero me quería dar la idea de que yo a él también le gustaba, estaba empezando a sentir algo por él que ni yo entendía cuando fue que empezó a tal grado de imaginarme todo un sinfín de perversidades, ¿Qué me pasaba?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba seguido por mi cabeza.

- Sakura! – Se escuchaba desde la puerta del restaurant aquella voz que me molestaba un poco, era aquel chico de cabellera rubia, piel bronceada y esos ojos de color cielo, que era lo único que le podía gustar a una chica, Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¡Buenos días Naruto! – ¡Lo quería matar! , todo el mundo se me quedo viendo incluso Itachi, a tal grado que me dio pena.

- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí, o vienes acompañada Sakura? – Decía con cara burlista.

- Claro que si, no seas tonto ¿con quien vendría?

- Pues eso no lo se, tal vez con un nuevo amigo

- ¡Bakaa! Estas… - Llego Itachi a tomarle la orden a Naruto, sin permitirme terminar la frase.

- ¿Disculpe cual va a ser su orden? – Pregunto después de haberle pasado el menú.

- Voy a querer dos órdenes de ramen y para tomar una soda de naranja.

- Enseguida se lo traigo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y como te ha ido? – Menciono después de que Itachi se fuera.

- Pues bien, con mucho trabajo. – Suspire fingiendo cansancio.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y a ti como te va?

- Pues bien. - Soltó riéndose y rascándose la cabeza, típico de Naruto.

- ¿Y ya tienes novio? Es que no te he visto con nadie desde que este… - Su voz se apagó al ver que lo que estaba diciendo podía ponerme mal.

- ¿Desde que Sasori me lastimo con lo que hizo?, pues para que lo sepas ya no soy la misma tonta que cae en esos juegos, así que ya no me importa, eso ya paso Naruto. – Lo decía totalmente tranquila, pero por dentro me moría de enojo y tristeza, ¿Como era que todavía no lo podía superar del todo?, ¿Como es que mi corazón sigue sin confiar en nadie?, no me importaba como pero ya no quería seguir así y aunque tarde mil años para superarlo lo haría.

- Perdóname Sakura, no se porque…

- Esta bien… es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa con ese… - De la nada mi voz se apagó, tenia un nudo tan grande en mi garganta que hasta me daban ganas de salir corriendo al baño y ponerme a llorar, pues ese recuerdo era difícil de olvidar.

- Ya veo, todavía no lo olvidas del todo ¿verdad Sakura?

- Bueno… todavía no, pero no importa cuanto tarde, lo olvidare. –Sin poder evitarlo, empecé a llorar.

- Ya veras que así será Sakura, por que personas como él no valen la pena, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo puedas olvidar, y veras que en un tiempo no muy lejano llegara alguien que te sepa valorar de verdad. – Me saco una enorme sonrisa, que logro conmoverme a tal grado de que lo empezaba a admirar.

- Muchas gracias Naruto. – Susurre con unas cuantas lagrimas.

- Ya no llores Sakura. –Acerco con delicadeza su mano a mi cara, limpiando aquellas lagrimas, era tan lindo, que empezaba a ver que aquel chico que solo se la pasaba bromeando, tenía un lado tierno que cualquier chica amaría.

A los cinco minutos de que yo estaba hablando con Naruto, vi que Itachi ya se acercaba con la orden de Naruto, así que trate de controlar mis ganas de llorar, no podía permitir que Itachi me viera derrotada.

- Aquí tiene joven.

- Gracias.

- Que aproveche de sus platillos. – Dijo para después irse.

- Bueno Naruto olvidemos mis cosas y mejor dime tu ¿como vas con la novia? – Bromeando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Jeje…pues no tengo novia por el momento…pero me gusta alguien…solo que no le he podido decir nada por que no la he visto. – Respondió sonrojado.

- ¿Enserio? Aws no sabes cuanto me alegra pero… ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? – Cuestione con un guiño y golpeándole a un costado.

- Pues…si la conoces…es…es una de tus amigas.

- ¿Quién es? Ahh! Es Ino? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿No me digas que es Ino, por que ella ya tiene a Sai, y no te correspondería? ¡Naruto estas loco!

- ¡Noo, ella no es! Como crees Sakura no le haría eso a Sai! – Vociferó nervioso y negándomelo con sus manos.

- ¿No es ella, entonces quien es?

- Ahh! No me digas que es Hyuga Hinata? ¿Es ella verdad? Ahh! Que emoción.

- Bueno si…si es ella – Confirmando con gran nerviosismo.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no le dices nada? Harían una bonita pareja.

- Pensaba decirle la otra vez que nos vimos pero… no sabia si es lo correcto, a lo mejor yo no le gusto…y me rechaza, yo no quiero perder su amistad.

- Claro que no, yo creo que tu también le gustas, siempre que estamos todos reunidos se te queda viendo de una manera especial y nunca nos presta atención.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro, prométeme que se lo dirás, cuando la vuelvas a ver.

- Esta bien, cuando la vea de nuevo le diré que me gusta.

- Bueno, espero que lo hagas por que ella es una gran chica, serias un Bakaa si la dejaras ir. – Mencione con un guiño.

- Jeje, ya veo.

Pasaron veinte minutos para que Naruto y yo acabáramos de comer, así que le pedimos la cuenta a Itachi y nos levantamos de la mesa para irnos.

- Bueno Sakura ya me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho, te veré luego.

- Ok Naruto, cuídate tú también, te iré a ver alguno de estos días a tu casa.

- Ok – Decía Naruto en lo que se despedía y lo veía alejarse.

Ya me dirigía a la cabina de grabación cuando vi que el director Kakashi estaba con aquel chico de la mañana, que era atractivo pero también tenia un carácter de miedo, pero…lo que no entendía era ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿Por qué tengo la mala suerte de toparme con este chico que era aterrorizante?, no había duda de que este no era mi día.

- Señorita Haruno, puede venir por favor.

- Si, claro – Respondí sorprendida, pues todavía no encontraba respuestas.

- ¿Es ella? – Alcance a escuchar que el chico preguntaba con fastidio.

- Así es.

- Hmp!

- ¿En que lo puedo ayudar Director?

- Solo quería avisarle que ya no es necesario que sustituya al otro locutor, ya encontré a alguien que este en su lugar.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo conozco? – Cuestionaba muy feliz, pues ya no doblaría turno y ayudaría a Ino.

- Bueno por lo que veo no lo conoce, es este joven que esta aquí a mi lado, se llama Uchiha Sasuke y estará aquí hasta que el otro locutor se recupere.

¿Era enserio? ¡Como puede ser posible! ¿Que acaso este día no ya era malo?, ahora ya no puedo esperar nada peor, aguantar ese humor que lo caracteriza, ahh no se como le hare para aguantarlo, pero…espera ¿Uchiha Sasuke? Se me hacia conocido ese apellido pero ¿De donde conocía ese apellido? ¿Cómo es que suena tan peculiar? Odiaba tener muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

- Es un placer conocerla Señorita Haruno. – Menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa algo torcida y estirando su mano hacia mí, lo raro era que mostraba ser una persona totalmente diferente al enojón de la mañana.

- Si igualmente, es un placer trabajar con usted. – Exprese y respondí su saludo muy nerviosa, simplemente no sabia por que los nervios, tal vez por que estar con ese Sasuke me ponía los pelos de punta.

- ¿Usted? Ja, solo llámame Sasuke – Burlándose de como me dirigía hacia él.

- Esta bien, Sasuke.

- Bueno Director me tengo que ir, ya casi salgo al aire.

- Bien, solo recuerde Haruno que sale hoy a las cuatro de la tarde.

- Hmp! Veo que ella sale más temprano que yo Hatake, ¡eso es injusto! – Exclamo serio, pues el otro locutor entraba a las cuatro de la tarde y salía hasta la una de la madrugada.

- ¡Ja! Eso es por que ella toma enserio su trabajo y se porta mejor que tu Uchiha – Decía muy burlista mientras yo sin decir nada me iba a la cabina de grabación, entrando me pusieron al aire.

- ¡Buenos días a todos los que nos escuchan!, aquí los dejo con una canción que nos pidió una amiga, espero la disfruten – Exprese tranquila.

Después de escuchar la canción, recibíamos llamadas para los tres boletos que se estaban regalando, y recibí una llamada de la persona que menos pensaba que me iba a marcar, pues me había hecho tanto daño que no entendía para que me llamaba.

- Buenos días Señorita Haruno.

- Bue…buenos días ¿Con quien hablo? – Eran tanto mis nervios que no podía evitar tartamudear.

- No es necesario que le diga quien habla, ¿O acaso ya no se acuerda de mí? Eso me haría sentir mal.

Aunque ya sabia quien era el que llamaba, no quería seguirle el juego y prefería fingir que no lo conocía.

- No, la verdad no se quien se comunica.

- En todo caso, habla Sasori, pero no le llamaba para los boletos, quería ver si le podía decir algo a mi exnovia, que me esta oyendo ahorita.

- Lo siento, pero ahorita solo se permiten llamadas para los boletos.

- Por favor, no sea mala y hágame ese favor.

- Ya veo, esta bien.

- Lo que pasa es que hace dos años, mi novia termino conmigo debido a que yo la engañe con una de sus amigas en su cumpleaños, y yo creía que era un amor sin importancia, pero estar un mes sin ella no era lo mismo, yo no lo quería aceptar y seguía diciendo que ella para mi no era nada, pero no era así todo el tiempo pienso en ella, cada día siento que me muero si ella no esta a mi lado, ya trate de olvidarla, de no pensar mas en ella, pero todo el tiempo pienso en ella, y yo quería decirle a ella que me esta escuchando que yo todavía la amo y quiero que me de una segunda oportunidad.

- Bueno si me deja decir algo Sasori ¡No creo que eso sea posible!, pues lo que usted le hizo a su novia, fue algo que lastimaría y haría llorar a cualquier chica, que le den ganas de no volver a verlo nunca en la vida, si es que la amaba… ¿Por qué la traiciono de esa manera?, le aconsejo que se ponga a pensar en lo que hizo y ¡No la vuelva a buscar nunca, déjela en paz! – Exclame y fue tanto mi enojo y desahogo que quería empezar a llorar.

- Lo que dice es verdad, no se por qué lo hice pero ahora le puedo decir que estoy realmente arrepentido, pero no creo que la pueda dejar ir, porque yo estoy seguro de que ella todavía siente algo por mi y si estoy equivocado, entonces no importa que, luchare por su amor otra vez.

- Bueno pues le deseo lo mejor – Respondí de la mejor manera para que se viera bien ante los radio-oyentes, aunque ya le había contestado de una manera muy mal vista, pero ya no quería saber nada de él.

- Gracias.

Aun sorprendida por esa llamada, trate de calmarme y no verme obvia de que me afectaba esa llamada, y les puse una canción a los que nos escuchaban.

- Bueno los dejo con In pieces de Linkin Park.

Después de escuchar la canción y seguir recibiendo llamadas para los boletos, pusieron unas cuantas canciones, así que salí a tomar un poco de aire ya que no sabia como manejar la situación después de esa llamada.

- Pff! – Suspire con mucha tristeza.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura? – Menciono Sasuke serio.

- No, solo vine a tomar un poco de aire, no es nada.

- Hmp! ¿nada? ¿Entonces por qué te ves triste? ¿Es por la llamada que recibiste al aire?

- Eso no te importa.

- Ja, no me importa, es solo que escuchaba la locución y vi que cuando recibiste esa llamada actuaste muy a la defensiva con ese chico.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

- Que tú sabes muy bien que no tiene nada que ver el trabajo y tu vida personal aquí, debes de tratar a todos los radio-oyentes con respeto – Hablaba demasiado molesto y me veía de una manera tan pesada que daba miedo, y no lo negaba él tenia razón.

- Eso…ya lo se, sé que hice mal, pero con lo que pase en mi vida… ¡No te incumbe, así que te pido que me dejes de molestar, y no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos, tu solo has lo tuyo! – Grite muy enojada con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Ja! Deja de decir que me importa por que no es así ¿Crees que me importa lo que hace una chica como tu? Pues estas equivocada no me importa en lo mas mínimo tu no eres nada, así que te pido que no se repita eso que hiciste, por que si vuelve a ocurrir no tendré piedad y te reportare con el Director – Dijo enojado para después irse.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras, no me importa!

Después de esa absurda discusión, limpie mis lágrimas y ya cuando estaba un poco mas tranquila, volví a la cabina y podía ver claramente que al otro lado de la ventana estaba Sasuke, era seguro que solo me vigilaba para que no le volviera a gritar a un radio-oyente, pero no me importaba.

- ¡Buenas tardes amigos! Ya son las doce con cinco minutos de la tarde así que los dejo con esta canción que es una de las mas geniales, espero que la disfruten – Mencione más tranquila.

- Rip, rip, rip – Sonó mi celular al recibir un mensaje.

- ¡Hola Sakura! Ya sé que cuando te hable en la estación lo que me dijiste es mentira, ¿Te parece si nos vemos hoy en la noche y hablamos bien? – Terminando el mensaje había puesto una sonrisa.

- ¡No puede ser! – No sabia que hacer, pues si quería verlo pero tan solo pensar en que iba a hacer después me tenía congelada, pues conociéndome no iba a ser nada e iba a dejar que Sasori me viera como una tonta.

- Lo siento esta noche no puedo, y lo que te dije no era mentira…

- Yo sé que si, ¿Pero entonces cuando nos podemos ver?

- No se, tal vez mañana.

- ¿Hasta mañana? Esta bien, te veo mañana en el restaurant de siempre a las nueve de la noche, te amo, cuídate mucho, besos.

- Ok – No quise ponerle un Te amo, seria caer otra vez en ese juego, y ya no quería.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritaba Sasuke enojado, pues ya casi me ponían al aire.

- ¿Qué? – Me tomo por sorpresa su grito.

- Estas en horas de trabajo – Decía señalándome el micrófono.

- Ahh! Si lo siento – Respondí con una sonrisa de pena.

Toda la tarde me la pase promocionando los tres boletos para el concierto, hasta que al fin dieron las cuatro de la tarde, ¡Siiiii! Eso me emocionaba, pues después de un día tan pesado quería ir volando con Ino pero no sin antes irme a comer.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – Grite al entrar.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – Pronuncio aquel chico.

¿Por qué Itachi no esta aquí? ¿Donde esta? ¿Que no se supone que trabaja todo el día? – Pensé buscándolo con la mirada.

- Pase Señorita – Dijo de manera amable pero seria.

- Gracias – Mencione al dirigirme a la mesa de en medio.

- ¿Cuál va a ser su orden? – Pregunto después de pasarme el menú.

- Quiero una orden de espagueti a la boloñesa y para tomar una soda de uva.

- Enseguida le traigo su orden.

- Gracias.

Mi duda permanecía, donde estaba aquel chico que me llamaba la atención, aquel chico simpático que siempre sonreía sin importar que, ¿Por qué no estaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué es que estaba tan desesperada por verlo? ¿Era acaso que ya lo empezaba a querer sin darme cuenta?

- ¡No puede ser eso posible!

- Aquí tiene Señorita – Expreso extrañado por mi pequeño grito.

- Gracias – Sonreí apenada.

- Que disfrute de su platillo – Al escucharlo decir esas palabras, no pude evitar pensar en Itachi, ¿Sera acaso que ya no lo volvería a ver?, el chico al ver que no había respuesta de mi lado se retiro.

- Gracias – Mencione después de que él ya se había ido.

Debe ser broma, ¿Itachi?, como era posible que me enamorara de alguien a que apenas conocía, de alguien a quien ni siquiera era un amigo, ¿Cómo fue que paso? – Seguía sin creerlo, lo veía todo el tiempo, pero nunca nos decíamos una palabra.

- Hmm… ¡Que rico esta este espagueti! – Dije sonriendo, ya no quería pensar en lo que sentía por Itachi, pues ya estaba confundida.

- ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a sentir algo por él? – Susurre curiosa, no podía evitar preguntármelo, según yo ya no quería enamorarme de nuevo.

En cuanto acabe de comer, le pedí la cuenta a aquel chico tan guapo que daban ganas de tomarle una foto, no se podía creer que tal belleza podía existir, ese chico de piel pálida, cabello rojizo y esos ojos color verdes que hipnotizaban, y aunque tenia una mirada profunda que te daba miedo, era lindo.

- Disculpa – Susurre haciéndole señas para que me viera.

- ¿Si, la puedo ayudar?

- Si, me puede traer la cuenta por favor – Mencione sonriendo, y sin poder evitar ver su nombre Gaara.

- En un momento se la traigo.

- Gracias.

Me tomo diez minutos para salir de restaurant y dirigírme hacia la parada del bus para irme a la casa de Ino, me acorde que no le había llamado para decirle que ya me iba a su casa y rápidamente agarre mi celular para marcarle y avisarle.

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola Ino, soy Sakura quería avisarte que ya encontraron a otro locutor para que remplace al que se enfermo, así que ya me iba a tu casa para ayudarte pero, ¿Estas en tu casa?

- ¿Enserio? Que bien, pues ahorita no estoy en mi casa, estoy en la plaza Las Américas, si quieres nos vemos aquí y comemos juntas.

- Hmm… Es que yo ya comí, mejor te espero en tu casa.

- ¿Qué? Eres mala Sakura no me invitaste nada, pero ya veras cuando te vea eh! – Respondió en forma de broma.

- Jajá, bueno Ino ya llego el bus, te veo en tu casa.

- Bueno, cuídate, bye.

Luego de colgarle a Ino me subí al bus, le pague al conductor y después me fui a sentar al ultimo.

- Lalalala! Iba cantando una de las canciones que tenia en mi iPhone.

- Disculpa… ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? – Me sonrió aquel chico que tanto extrañaba ver, y que a pesar de que lo había visto en la mañana yo lo quería ver por el resto de mi vida.

- Este… no esta bien. – No podía controlar los nervios y mi corazón latía tan rápido que no podía hablar.

- Gracias – Dijo en lo que se acomodaba en el lugar.

- Este vas a pensar que soy entrometida pero… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

- Bueno yo soy cliente frecuente del restaurant Via Vai que esta frente a mi trabajo, y siempre te veía ahí, pero hoy que fui en la tarde ya no te vi y mi pregunta era ¿Por qué no te vi ahí en la tarde?

- Si te recuerdo, y no me viste ahí por que ya no trabajo ahí.

- ¿Enserio? Pues lo siento y perdona la pregunta, es que tenía curiosidad.

- No te preocupes, tenia que renunciar por que me surgieron complicaciones.

- Ya veo, perdona si te ando molestando de esta manera, apenas te conozco y ya has de pensar mal de mí – Después de todo era cierto, quien haría eso de que apenas conoces a alguien y ya le estas haciendo preguntas personales.

- No te preocupes, no pienso nada de eso, además me gusta socializar y más con chicas lindas, como tú.

- Je, yo creí que te molestaría, y disculpa si te incomodo con esta pregunta pero ¿Cómo te llamas? – Era obvio que ya sabía su nombre, pero quería demostrar que en el restaurant no le prestaba atención.

- Uchiha Itachi, mucho gusto ¿Y tu como te llamas?

- Un placer Itachi, yo me llamo Haruno Sakura – Al mencionar su nombre sentía que ya había escuchado ese apellido, pero ¿Dónde era?... Ahh! ¡No puede ser! ¿Era el hermano de Sasuke? Noo, no lo podía creer eran totalmente distintos, Sasuke solo me hacia sentir enojada y con miedo, mientras que Itachi me hacia sentir tranquila y cómoda, aunque lo que si tenían en común era ese atractivo que los distinguía de los demás.

- Oye Itachi, ¿Tú eres hermano de Sasuke verdad?

- Si ¿De donde lo conoces? Bueno si puedo saber.

- Él trabaja conmigo.

- Ya veo, pero no te ha molestado… ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no – No quería decirle que su hermano era un Bakaa, pensaba que lo ofendería.

- ¿Y en donde trabajas?

- En un estudio de radio, soy locutora.

- Eso esta bien.

Después el resto del viaje fue silencioso, pues tenia mil preguntas, pero iba a parecer una entrometida, así que decidí preguntarle luego cuando lo volviera a ver.

- Gracias – Despidiéndome del conductor, pues era el amigo de mi papá.

- ¿Ya habrá llegado Ino? – Decía mientras bajaba bien del bus y empecé a dar unos cuantos pasos.

Iba a unas cuantas calles cuando empecé a sentirme perseguida.

- ¿Me están siguiendo? – Pensaba al escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí, y sentía que cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

No me atrevía a voltear, pues temía que fuera cierto que me siguieran, empecé a caminar más rápido y escuchaba que quien iba atrás de mí también le aceleraba el paso, de repente escuche un ruido.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Menciono agarrándome el hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Suéltame o le llamare a la policía! – Grite sin saber quien era.

- ¡Tranquila soy Itachi! – Me agarro tratando de calmar mi pánico.

- Ah! Itachi me diste un susto, creí que era alguien que me seguía.

- No, perdona si te di un buen susto, es que yo vivo por aquí.

- Ya veo, disculpa por haberte gritado.

- No es nada, me lo gane por asustarte.

Íbamos platicando en el camino, estaba tan nerviosa, pues ser acompañada por él que tanto me gustaba, no sabia como actuar.

- Aquí es – Afirme sonriendo.

- ¿Vives aquí?

- No, aquí vive una amiga mía, gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, espero no te haya desviado de tu camino a casa.

- ¡Bah! No es nada, vivo aquí enfrente – Señalo con su índice.

- ¿Es enserio? Je, que pequeño es el mundo, siempre vengo a ver a mi amiga y no te había visto por aquí – Dije nerviosa rascándome la cabeza.

- Si, yo tampoco te había visto.

Hablar con Itachi era fabuloso, era una persona muy interesante, lo malo es que nuestra plática no duro mucho, pues alcance a ver a Ino acercándose hacia nosotros.

- Sakura ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?– Dijo al llegar.

- No, tiene como cinco minutos.

- Que bueno, disculpa si sueno grosera o algo pero ¿Quién es el?

- Él se llama Uchiha Itachi y es…un amigo, Itachi te presento a mi amiga Yamanaka Ino – Respondí muy nerviosa, pues no sabia si estaba bien para él decirle amigo.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Es un placer Ino.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Gracias, tienes un lindo nombre.

- Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Ino, te veo luego Sakura, después de todo ya se donde vas a estar todos los días – Dijo bromeando y haciéndome un guiño.

- Je, esta bien cuídate.

- Cuídense también, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes.

- Adiós – Decíamos las dos al verlo irse.

- ¿De donde lo conoces?

- Luego te digo, mejor hay que entrar.

- ¡Haruno Sakura, me debes respuestas eh!

- Je, ya entra Ino.

En lo que Ino entraba a su casa, yo volteaba a la casa de Itachi, pues aunque no quisiera voltear, era mucha mi curiosidad por ver como era su casa y que hacia cuando llegaba.

- ¿Sakura no vas a entrar?

- ¡Oh! Si perdona.

- Haruno Sakura, siempre tan distraída.

- Je, no siempre.

- Noo, imagínate estarías perdida.

Encendimos la tele y pusimos una película muy interesante, ya que la cita de Ino era a las ocho de la noche y todavía eran las cinco y media de la tarde, así que tratábamos de relajarnos un rato.

- ¿Y como estuvo tu día?

- Pues todo iba bien hasta que…recibí una llamada de Sasori al aire diciéndome que todavía me amaba y que lo que hizo fue sin querer, también quería que regresáramos pero no sé, todavía siento algo por el y lo que me dijo hizo que me confundiera, y ahora…ya no sé que pensar ¿Qué hago Ino?, no sé que hacer – Hablar con Ino hizo que me desahogara y no parara de llorar.

- ¡¿Queee? Pff, Sakura no le hagas caso, tu bien sabes que si se hubiera arrepentido te hubiera venido a buscar después de lo que te hizo, no hubiera esperado dos años, mejor ya olvídalo y no llores, ¿Pero tu que le dijiste?

- Pues como estábamos al aire, no podía demostrar que era yo a la que había engañado, así que le dije que eso que le hizo a su novia no se lo perdonaría ninguna chica y que le aconsejaba que mejor la dejara en paz, pero él me dijo que no se iba a rendir ya que si la amaba enserio, después de eso el me mando un mensaje de que quiere que lo vea en el restaurant al que siempre íbamos – Mencione con mucha vergüenza, pues yo sabia que me veía como una tonta.

- ¿Queee? ¿Que es lo que quiere de ti? ¿Cómo se atreve? Tu por supuesto le dijiste que no… ¿Verdad? – Gruño como nunca lo había hecho y viéndome con una cara que daba miedo.

- Pues…le dije que si.

- Sakura, yo sé que todavía lo amas, pero ya no deberías lastimarte de esa manera, ¿No deberías cerrar ese capitulo ya y ser feliz con alguien que si te ame de verdad?, deberías buscar a alguien en quien si puedas confiar y te pueda amar enserio.

- Ya lo se, y si todavía lo amo, pero ya no como antes, ahora lo veo de otra manera… yo solo quiero verlo para dejarle en claro eso, que ya no se haga falsas esperanzas conmigo porque ya no soy como antes, quiero que vea que ya no sigo siendo esa tonta que ya no lo puede ver, y quiero que vea que lo puedo enfrentar, que ya no lo evito.

- Ya veo, pero es que no te quiero ver seguirle el juego, mejor envíale un mensaje de que no puedes ir.

- Ya no quiero huir, iré y le voy a decir que ya hay alguien mas que me interesa, que con él ya todo termino.

- Sabrá que mientes.

- No es mentira, hay alguien a quien siempre veía sonriendo y hacia que mis días estuvieran mejor, me hizo darme cuenta que Sasori es pasado y tengo que sonreírle a la vida, disfrutar de las cosas, y si hay algún problema solo enfrentarlo sin pensar en que pasara, así que eso hare con Sasori, lo enfrentare sin importar que.

- Bueno Sakura, me alegrare por ti, entonces ¿Quién es el?

- Es… este… Itachi – Respondí sonrojada.

- ¿Itachi? Ese chico se ve lindo y me cae muy bien, harían una bonita pareja – Expresó pegándome a un costado.

- Jeje, pero creo que ya tiene novia.

- Yo no creo eso, por que pude ver que te miraba de manera especial, hasta parecía que yo no estaba con ustedes, ¿Qué acaso no lo habías notado Sakura? estas demasiado perdida – Decía burlándose.

- No creo que le gusten las chicas de mi tipo, tan distraída.

- mmm… eso lo veremos luego.

- Jeje, mejor hablemos de como te fue en la plaza.

- Pues bien, mira los vestidos que me compre.

En lo que Ino iba por los vestidos, y se los probaba me llegaron recuerdos de cuando yo era la que le pedía ayuda a Ino para mis citas con Sasori, era absurdo, aunque ya no lo amaba de esa manera todavía lo quería y tener esos recuerdos me afectaban.

- ¡Mira Sakura! …¿Cómo se me ve este vestido?

- Wow… ¡Ino ese vestido se te ve espectacular! – Grite con mucha emoción, ya que ese vestido era el que nos encantaba a las dos no tarde para convencerla para que se lo pusiera.

- ¿Enserio no me veo mal?

- Claro que no, te favorece ese color.

- ¡Que bien! Entonces deja me voy a bañar y después te pido ayuda para elegir los accesorios que me voy a poner.

- Ok, pero apúrate que ya son las siete de la noche y no tardara en llegar Sai.

- Si no tardo.

En lo que Ino se iba a bañar me puse a ver la tele, pero también me quede a pensar en las cosas que me habían pasado hoy, pues parecía un día de locos, conocer a Sasuke y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fuera mi compañero de trabajo, saber que Itachi ya no iba a trabajar en el restaurant, enterarme en el mismo día que vivía en frente de la casa de Ino y que era hermano de Sasuke, ¿Cómo es que era tan pequeño el mundo? Y para acabar de rematar el día, recibir una llamada y mensajes de Sasori, realmente eran muchas emociones para un día que ya no sabia como sentirme.

- Rip, rip, rip – Era una llamada de Sasori, no quería hablar con él ahorita, así que no le conteste.

- Rip, rip, rip – seguía marcando con mucha insistencia.

- Rip, rip, rip – Me estaba empezando a desesperar.

- Deja de marcarme ¿Qué no quedamos que nos íbamos a ver mañana? – Le envié un mensaje para ver si así dejaba de molestarme.

- Si, pero quiero hablar contigo por que no puedo aguantar verte hasta mañana y quería saber como te había ido el día de hoy.

- Pues lo siento pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, y por favor deja de marcarme por que estoy ocupada.

- ¡Ay! Saku-chan veré si te puedo dejar, por que yo te extraño tanto.

No le envié ningún mensaje más, pues no quería pensar en él ahorita.

- Toc, toc, toc – Se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta mientras me levante llena de curiosidad por ver quien era.

- Voy – Extrañada, pues eran las siete con quince minutos de la noche y Sai llegaba a las ocho por Ino, ¿Quién más seria?

- ¡No!…no puede ser – Susurre con desesperación, no sabia que hacer en esta situación.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Amor Correspondido

Capitulo 2: Amor correspondido

- Sakura ya llevo aquí cinco minutos ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta por favor?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Mencione al abrir la puerta.

- Pues vi que no respondiste mi mensaje, te había comentado que quería verte, estuve enfrente de tu casa un rato, las luces estaban apagadas y supuse que estarías aquí con Ino.

- No debías venir, te deje en claro que nos íbamos a ver mañana.

- Si, solo…no pude evitarlo, me molesta esperarte hasta mañana – Sonriendo y viéndome con aquella mirada que antes me volvía loca.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada, ahorita estoy ocupada… ¡retírate! – Grite queriendo cerrar la puerta, pero él me detuvo.

Agarro mi mano y me saco de la casa, cerro la puerta y nos quedamos ahí.

- ¡Suéltame! – En cuanto le grite me soltó.

- Sakura escúchame, necesito hablar contigo de una vez, no puedo soportar sin decirte que te amo, yo quiero escuchar "yo también te amo y ere capaz de darte otra oportunidad".

- Te equivocas, ya no te amo, admito que todavía siento algo por ti, pero solo dejaste decepción, lágrimas, dolor, yo ya no quiero llorar más por alguien así, por favor vete con esa idea, te llegue a amar pero eso fue hace dos años, no esperes de mí otra oportunidad, por que no lo hare – Dije con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por mi cara.

- Eso no es cierto, solo lo dices para sacar tu enojo, tu y yo sabemos que lo que vivimos fue un amor inigualable único, sabes que nuestro es eterno.

- Eso fue antes de conocer a un chico, hizo darme cuenta que lo que tenia contigo era un amor dañino, solo me hacia sufrir, donde solo tu te preocupabas por ti, cuando amar es sonreír, disfrutar de las cosas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, tenernos confianza, yo sinceramente a tu lado no tenia nada de eso, así que ya déjalo, seamos solo amigos, no esperes algo mas que una amistad.

- ¡Yo sé que todavía me amas! – Grito enojado y agarrándome con fuerza para después acercar rápidamente sus labios a los míos, dándome un rose, con ese beso me di cuenta que enserio no lo amaba, ya no sentía nada.

- ¡Suéltame ya! – Gruñí dándole una bofetada.

- ¿Qué acaso no escuchas a las chicas? ¡Dijo Sakura que la sueltes! – Expreso seriamente dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

- ¿Tu quien eres? – Mencionaba sin soltarme.

- Él es mi amigo Uchiha Itachi – Sostuve golpeándolo para que me soltara.

- ¡Que la sueltes!

- ¡Tu no te metas en lo que no te importa, Sakura es mi novia, yo puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana!

- ¿Es eso cierto Sakura? ¿No te esta molestando?

- No lo es, es mi exnovio y no se quiere ir.

- Bueno me parece que Sakura lo dejo claro, ¡retírate y déjala en paz!

- Ja, ¿Por qué te haría caso? Tú no eres nadie más que un desconocido, así que el que se debería marchar y no meterse en lo que no le importa eres tú, ¡déjame a solas con Sakura!

- Lo siento Sasori, pero el que se debería ir de aquí eres tú, ye te dije todo lo que te tenía que decir, por favor quiero que te quede claro, no quiero que se repita lo que acabas de hacer.

- Ya veo… ¿Este es el chico verdad Sakura? Pues déjame decirte que no me rendiré tan fácilmente, estaré en busca de tu perdón y una segunda oportunidad, te demostrare que todavía me amas a mí y…lo que sientes por él es admiración, te veré mañana en donde quedamos, ah quiero que recuerdes esto…"te amo" – Decía mientras se iba y cuando paso alado de Itachi lo miró de una manera tan fría, nunca había visto eso en Sasori.

- Pff… ya se fue – Susurre agachando la mirada.

- ¿A que se refería con eso?

- No es nada, olvida lo que dijo… muchas gracias por lo que acabas de hacer.

- Para que fuera nada, estaba muy enojado, tienes toda mi confianza y si me necesitas para algo aquí estaré, pero necesito que seas sincera – Pronunciaba dirigiéndose hacia mí con esa dulce cara.

- Bueno yo lo conocía desde la infancia, era muy simpático, poco a poco empecé a sentir cosas por el, hace tres años se me declaro, yo le dije que si, íbamos bien, no teníamos ningún problema y estuvimos así por unos meses, pero después lo vi diferente, me trataba de otro modo, solo se preocupaba por él, no salíamos como antes, todo era diferente…hace dos años en mi cumpleaños lo vi besándose con una de mis amigas, fue tan doloroso para mí, no me había olvidado de él hasta ahora, gracias a un chico, siempre le sonríe a todos los problemas, me dejo claro que no tengo que rendirme y solo mirar hacia atrás, disfrutar de todo lo que me rodea… y él pensó que eras tu, pero es obvio que no porque... – Se apagó mi voz.

- ¿Y por qué… no puedo ser yo?

- No dudo que tú ya tengas a alguien… que se preocupe por ti.

- No la tengo, a decir verdad…me gusta una chica que apareció frente a mí, no se nada de ella, pero me gustaba verla con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza y siempre me animaba, esa chica es valiente, no lo sabía hasta ahora…

- ¡Que bueno que te guste alguien, no sabes como me alegro! – Alcance a decir sonriendo, aunque por dentro me moría de tristeza.

- Gracias, yo quiero decirle que me gusta… pero no se si sea correspondido.

- Deberías hacerlo, nada pierdes con intentarlo.

- Cierto… lo hare, no creo perder ¿cierto?

- Exacto, tú eres una gran persona.

- Bueno Sakura, deberías entrar ya, que descanses, a pesar de todo sonríe – Dándome ánimos con esa hermosa cara.

- Si muchas gracias Itachi, espero todo salga bien con esa chica que te gusta, cuídate mucho te veré luego, adiós – Mencione en lo que se dirigía a su casa.

- De nada, cuídate mucho – Alcance al escuchar cuando cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué paso? – Decía recién salida de su ducha.

- No es nada – Susurre desanimada, pues saber que a él ya le gustaba alguien más, hacia que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Paso algo, que tienes?

- No te puedo mentir… es que vino… Sasori para que le diera otra oportunidad, yo le dije que solo le podía dar amistad pero… él se acercó y me dio un beso...

- ¿Qué le pasaa? ¡Que acaso no te puede dejar tranquila! Pero dime una cosa Sakura ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso?

- Bueno solo me llegaron recuerdos, pero no sentí nada.

- Eso esta bien.

- Si, aunque no estoy segura si me dejara en paz, hasta decirle que todavía lo amo.

- Pues entonces le decimos que ya tienes a Itachi como novio – Menciono picara.

- No, le gusta alguien más – Respondí agachando la cara.

- ¿Estas segura? yo creía que tú… - Al ver mi cara opto por no decir nada más.

- En ese caso…me tienes a mi, si se te acerca, iré yo personalmente a darle unos golpes, haber si te deja de molestar.

- Dejemos eso a un lado, mejor apúrate, yo te ayudo con tus… - Ya estaba más que arreglada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Jeje, ves que rápida, buena amiga soy…hice las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo me veo? – Decía mostrándome ese hermoso vestido morado.

- ¡Ahh!... Ino te ves muy linda.

Ya eran las siete cincuenta de la noche cuando Sai llego, Ino se acercó a abrir la puerta, y yo fui a la cocina por papitas para luego sentarme a ver la tele.

- Hola Sakura –Menciono con un guiño.

- Hola Sai, ¿Como te ha ido?

- Estoy feliz por el primer aniversario con Ino, ¿Y tu Sakura?

- Pues bien, ya sabes que dice el trabajo – Bromeaba comiendo un poco de mis papitas.

- Ya veo… ¿Y cuando te veré con novio? – Al hacerme la pregunta, me atore con las papitas.

- Coff, coff… pues pronto, eso creo jeje – Sabia que para eso pasarían mil años.

- Eso me alegraría.

- ¡Vámonos Sai, se nos hará tarde! Sakura si quieres quédate aquí – Expresaba apresurada.

- Jeje, no te preocupes solo recojo el desastre que hice con las papas y me voy a mi casa.

- Bueno en todo caso te cuidas, te veré mañana eh, bye – Menciono jalando a Sai de la mano.

- Te veo luego Sakura – Grito Sai despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

- Si, cuídense mucho, los veo mañana y ahí me cuidas a Ino – Termine por decir en lo que se iban.

- Buu, ya me quede sola.

En cuanto me acabe las papitas apague la tele y recogí un poco el desastre que había hecho, saliendo voltee hacia la casa de él, pero ya tenia las luces apagadas, al parecer ya se había ido a dormir, así que camine hacia la parada del bus.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Me emocione al escuchar esa hermosa voz.

- Si, me asustaste… creí que ya estabas en tu casa durmiendo.

- No salí a dar una vuelta pero…¿ya cenaste Sakura?

- Todavía no, llegando a mi casa buscare que cenar – Respondí sonrojada y atenta a su voz, era tan hermosa que me derretía.

- Bueno ya que yo tampoco he cenado ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? – Esa pregunta acelero mi corazón que no lo podía creer.

- Eso me gustaría.

- Pero no soy bueno para los lugares ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Mmm… no estoy segura…si quieres vamos al restaurant donde trabajabas – No tenia idea de a donde ir, lo único que me importaba era estar con Itachi.

- Lo que pida Sakura esta bien.

- Je – Esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara como nunca en la vida.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Este…si ¿Por qué?

- Te ves roja como un jitomate, y estas hirviendo ¿No tendrás fiebre? – Menciono tocando mi frente delicadamente con mucha preocupación.

- Este… no es nada, estoy bien.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, nada de importancia – No me atrevía a decirle que estaba sonrojada por que me moría de nervios al imaginarme estar una noche cerca de él.

- Entonces esperemos el bus.

- Si.

Pasaron diez minutos para que llegara el bus, nos subimos e Itachi como es digno de un caballero, pago nuestro pasaje y nos fuimos a sentar al último.

- Gracias Itachi.

- De nada Sakura.

- Hm… Oye Sakura ¿Todavía amas a tu exnovio?

- Ya no lo amo, seria mentira si te dijera que ya no siento nada por él, pero ya no es amor, alguien más acaba de ocupar ese lugar – No podía evitar verlo con esa cara, donde era obvio que me refería a él.

- ¿No es mi hermano Sasuke, verdad?

- Noo, como crees, él no es para nada mi tipo – Le dije rápidamente negándolo con mis manos y esa típica risa de nervios.

- Bueno si es así me siento aliviado.

- ¿Aliviado, por qué?

- Aun no es momento para decirlo, te lo diré después – Al mencionar eso, me dejo con una gran curiosidad.

Tardamos quince minutos más para llegar al restaurant que estaba cerca de mi trabajo.

-Buenas noches

- Buenas noches, pueden pasar.

- Gracias – Nos dirigíamos a la mesa de en medio.

- ¿Cuál va a ser su orden?

Después de ordenar nuestros platillos, Gaara se retiro, yo no podía creer estar enfrente de Itachi, pues quien diría que estaría cenando con el tipo mas atractivo, rayos tiene suerte la chica que le gusta.

- Por lo que veo este restaurant es tu favorito ¿verdad?

- Bueno…aparte de que esta cerca de mi trabajo, me encantan los platillos que preparan aquí, son los mejores.

- Ahora entiendo por qué te veía todos los días aquí, y yo pensando que secretamente me venias a verme – Expreso bromeando con una cara picara, cada que hacia esa cara simplemente lo adoraba, se veía tierno.

- ¡Je, noo, no como crees, no haría eso! – Negándolo con mis manos y riéndome muy apenada, pues lo que decía era totalmente cierto.

- Hmm, que mal, estaba con la idea de que venias todos los días para verme, ahora que me dijiste que no, estoy decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué? Je, deja de bromear Itachi, no es gracioso – Latía tan rápido mi corazón al escuchar esas palabras, estaba tan emocionada que no sabia que decir, estaba helada al no dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho.

- Pero no estoy bromeando.

- ¿Por…qué estarías decepcionado?

- Bueno es que cuando alguien es muy importante para ti, quisieras verla todos los días, saber como esta, estar siempre a su lado, quisieras que esa persona sintiera lo mismo por ti, y para ser sincero a mi me hubiera gustado ser… - Decía viéndome fijamente y sin terminar aquellas palabras, Gaara nos interrumpió con nuestros platillos.

- Aquí tienen sus órdenes – No era por ser mala, pero me daban ganas de matarlo, sin nada mas que decir se retiro.

- Gra…gracias – Estaba perpleja que me quedaba sin palabras.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura?, te ves pálida.

- Si, estoy bien.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada, ¿Que estabas diciendo? – Sonaba algo desesperada, pero estaba con muchísima curiosidad por saber que era lo que iba a mencionar, pues yo quería que su frase terminara algo así como "Me hubiera gustado ser esa persona importante para ti"

- Hmm… ya se me olvido que era, mejor terminemos de cenar, esto se ve delicioso.

- Esta bien…si se ve riquísimo – Sonreía lo mas que podía, pues yo quería escuchara aquellas palabras y tener la idea de poder llegar a ser importante para él, aun si solo fuera como amiga.

Estuvimos en silencio en el resto de la cena, a pesar de que yo tenía muchas cosas que decir, no me atrevía a cuestionarlo con las mil y miles preguntas que pasaban por mi mente.

- Disculpa – Le hacia señas a Gaara para que lo viera.

- ¿Si en que los puedo ayudar?

- Nos puedes traer la cuenta, por favor.

- En un momento se la traigo.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?

- Estuvo delicioso, gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas a mí, tú me trajiste aquí.

- Bueno no tenía en mente otro lugar.

- Aquí tienen – Soltó Gaara al darnos la cuenta.

- Gracias.

- Aquí tiene – Menciono Itachi al darle la cuenta a Gaara.

- No espera, yo falto en pagar – No dejaba de mostrar mi sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, yo pagare todo.

- Como crees, seria una vergüenza dejarte todo, yo pago la mitad – Extendiendo mi mano hacia la cuenta.

- No Sakura, si quieres tú pagas el bus de vuelta – Era tan lindo, pero no podía aprovecharme de esa manera.

- No, solo por esta vez pago mi parte aunque sea – Gaara no dejaba de vernos con una mirada profunda.

- Sakura, guarda ese dinero o me enojare contigo y no terminare lo que te iba a decir hace rato.

- Pero no puedo dejar que pagues todo, seria un abuso de tu confianza.

- No lo repetiré Sakura.

- Esta bien, pero para la próxima, pago yo.

En cuanto le dije eso, cambio su cara seria por una linda sonrisa, Gaara se acercó para recoger la cuenta, nos retiramos rápidamente para dirigirnos hacia la parada del bus, llegando esperamos no mas de cinco minutos para que el bus se acercara, nos subimos corriendo como dos críos, por un momento deje de ser yo, aquella chica madura que por una vez en la vida se divertía con un chico maravilloso.

- Gracias – Terminamos por decirle al conductor en lo que nos dirigíamos a los asientos de atrás.

- ¡Que divertida estuvo esta cena! – No paraba de reír.

- No te había visto reír tanto Sakura.

- Esta es la primera vez que me la paso muy bien con alguien.

- Ya veo, ¿no eras del todo feliz con… Sasori o me equivoco?

- Bueno teníamos momentos buenos, pero más que nada solo teníamos momentos de tristeza.

- Ese chico era un completo Idiota, al no saber valorar a una chica como tú.

- ¿Soy una chica que se deba valorar? No lo creo.

- Para mi todas las chicas deben ser valoradas, pero en especial chicas como tú.

- Je, deja de bromear Itachi.

- No es broma, tu deberías ser totalmente valorada ya que eres una chica sincera, linda y valiente, ese tipo de chicas son difíciles de encontrar, por que como tú no hay muchas, él tuvo la oportunidad para amarte y ser amado por ti, pero el no supo aprovechar esa oportunidad.

- No lo veo así, el me dejo porque soy una tonta que no supo dar lo mejor.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

- Perdona, pero eso es lo que pienso.

- Pues no lo pienses y si quieres ser amada por alguien, primero empieza por amarte a ti misma – Tenia razón, estaba tan agradecida con él, pues aunque me hablo en un tono muy pesado, me di cuenta que con menospreciarme no se llega a nada.

- Gracias Itachi.

- No importa, y perdona si te hable en un tono muy pesado, solo… ya no quiero ver a la Sakura que siempre llora y se menosprecia, yo quiero ver a una Sakura que sonría a pesar de los malos momentos que pasa, ya no llores y mejor saca una sonrisa – Vi como dirigía su mano para limpiar mis lagrimas, rápidamente se acercó mas para darme un abrazo, me sentía la chica mas afortunada, aunque le gustara otra chica, quería atesorar este momento.

Después de un rato llegamos a la parada del bus que estaba por la casa de Ino ¿Pero yo que hacia aquí, como diablos no me di cuenta que llegue hasta acá? ¿Era acaso que no me quería alejar de Itachi? No tenia ni idea, pero no me importaba yo solo me sentía muy feliz junto a él.

- ¿Te vas a quedar en la casa de Ino?´

- Si, ella me dijo que estaba bien si me quedaba así que…

- Que bien, tendré a Sakura toda la noche a mi lado – Susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunte, alcance a escuchar que decía algo, ¡Ah! Odio ser tan distraída, pero con ese rostro como no distraerse.

- No es nada.

- Hmm…

- Oye Sakura ¿Quieres ver una película en mi casa?

Me quede por un momento en shock, luego reaccione y le conteste.

– Claro.

- Perdona, si te llegue a incomodar con la pregunta es que se me ocurrió que podíamos ver una película y hacernos compañía.

- Esta bien, no pasa nada – Sonreí nerviosa.

- Entonces, vamos.

- Ya llegamos, pasa – Encendió las luces al abrir la puerta.

Quede sorprendida quede de ver su casa, estaba muy bonita y por cierto muy ordenada.

- Esta muy bonita tu casa.

- Gracias.

- Toma asiento y ponte cómoda – Expreso encendiendo la tele y poniendo la película.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y vives con Sasuke?

- No, él tiene otro apartamento.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar? Tengo café, soda o agua.

- Entonces que sea una soda.

- Esta bien – Decía en lo que iba a la cocina por unas sodas y ponía unas palomitas en el microondas.

- Apúrate Itachi, si no te perderás el principio de la película.

- Ya voy – Se dirigía hacia el sofá con las sodas y las palomitas, para después ir a apagar las luces.

Mis nervios no llegaban a más.

- Aquí tienes tu soda Sakura.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quieres un poco de palomitas?

- Ahorita no gracias.

- Que mala eres, rechazando mis palomitas – Hacia unas muecas tan chistosas, que me daba ternura.

- Je, esta bien – Dirigía mi mano hacia el traste donde estaban las palomitas, y sentí un pequeño rose con la mano de él, me puse muy nerviosa y rápidamente moví mi mano.

- ¿Lo que acabo de sentir era la suave mano de Sakura?

- Perdona fue sin querer.

- No es nada.

Después de una hora de silencio, se fueron pasando los nervios que sentía, pues no podía estar alterada solo por estar cerca de él, no había razón para ponerme nerviosa.

- Jajaja – Reíamos sin parar por la película que era comedia y se ponía muy buena.

- Esta buena esta película, valió la pena.

- Si, concuerdo contigo.

Se me habían antojado más palomitas que no podía evitar agarrar un poco, de repente sentí de nuevo su mano.

- Perdona, es que quería…

- Ya no digas nada más – Mantuvo su mirada fija en mis labios, yo no pude evitar verlo también y se empezó a acercar lentamente a mí y sin saberlo nos dimos un beso.

Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos, fue un roce increíble… De la nada recordé que le gustaba alguien más, simplemente me separé de él.

- No… espera esto no puede ser.

- ¿Por qué no, pasa algo?

- Por que esto no es correcto, a ti ya te gusta alguien más y…

- Pero a mi la que me gusta…

- Si, ya sé por eso es mejor que ya me vaya y olvidemos esto.

- No, espera Sakura – Hablo un poco angustiado, y agarrándome rápidamente para que no me marchara.

- ¿Qué pasa? Ya me voy, pero me la pase muy bien hoy a tu lado.

- Yo también me la pase muy bien contigo, es por eso...

- Dejemos esto así, yo ya pase por esto una vez y me sentiría mal si le hiciera lo mismo a la chica que te gusta, así que suéltame ya Itachi.

- No lo hare hasta que me escuches.

- ¿Escuchar el que?

- Es que la chica que me gusta…

- Ya deja de decirlo, es triste para mi escuchar tanto de la chica que te gusta, apenas te conozco y ya me…

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Te gusto Sakura?

- Olvídalo, si… me gustas pero a ti te gusta alguien más…

- Sakura la persona que me importa eres tú.

- ¿Qué, e…enserio? No trates de quedar bien, solo me estas mintiendo.

- No lo hago, tu eres la chica que me gusta, desde el primer día que te vi en el restaurant con esa sonrisa me enamoraste – Hablo viéndome fijamente relajado y termino por darme un fuerte abrazo.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que también te gusto.

- Perdona si hace rato me porte con una tonta pero es que yo no sabia que la persona que te gustaba era… yo.

- No te culpo de nada, pero entonces… ¿Me darás la oportunidad de cuidarte? – Susurrándome en el oído, fue tan lindo ese momento, que lo quería mantener en mi mente toda la vida.

- Bueno aparte de que siempre iba al restaurant por la comida y cercanía, también iba para verte, por que con esa sonrisa que siempre mostrabas, hacías que mis días fueran mejor.

- ¿Eso significa un si? – Dejo de abrazarme y me miro fijamente con esa hermosa cara.

- Eso me gustaría, porque quiero estar a tu lado – Fácilmente me sonroje pero no me importaba, por que por el momento estaba feliz.

- ¿Sabias que sonrojada te ves mas linda?

- Je, no digas esas cosas, haces que me muera de la pena.

- Quien diría que te sonrojarías con cualquier comentario.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Ahorita por que no lo pude evitar, pero yo muy difícilmente me sonrojo.

- Eso es una mentira.

- Claro que no.

- Jajá, lo es.

- ¿Qué otras veces me has visto sonrojada?

- Hoy te he visto tres veces sonrojada, la primera fue en la mañana en el restaurant cuando te tome la orden, la segunda fue hace un rato cuando te preguntaba por un restaurant para que fuéramos a cenar y esta es la tercera vez que te veo así, Saku-chan tu te sonrojas muy rápido.

- ¿Sabias que estaba sonrojada, entonces para que la pregunta "estas bien"?

- Bueno, solo era para divertirme un poco, además de ver que respondías y veo que no lo admites.

- Que malo eres Itachi.

- Me pregunto…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Notaba que algo se tramaba, porque hacia una cara muy sospechosa.

- Me preguntaba si te sonrojarías también con esto… - Agarro mi cara con su mano suavemente, y viéndome fijamente me robo un beso, fue rápido pero me dejo sin habla.

- Que…que te pasa… eres malo – Quede peor que sonrojada, me moría de la vergüenza.

- Por lo que veo si, perdón es que me encantas sonrojada.

- Hmm…

- Sakura ya es tarde, deberías quedarte en la casa de Ino a descansar o si quieres te puedes quedar aquí conmigo, pero no te prometo hacer nada – Decía haciendo un guiño, era muy gracioso, yo no conocía el lado pervertido de Itachi, que para ser sincera me gustaba la idea de quedarme en su casa.

- Jeje, no, me iré a mi casa, esta cerca de mi trabajo, así que te veré mañana Itachi, cuídate mucho y recuerda que te... bueno ya sabes – No estaba preparada para decirle "te amo", y yo esperaba que el me entendiera.

- Todavía no estas preparada para decirme te amo… ¿verdad?, lo entiendo no te preocupes, apenas nos conocemos.

- Lo siento, arruine el momento.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, dilas cuando realmente lo sientas, no lo digas por obligación – Era realmente admirable, era tan comprensivo que sentía ya me estaba gustando más.

- Gracias.

- No tienes por qué dar las gracias, ¿segura que te quieres ir a tu casa?

- Si.

- Entonces por favor deja que te acompañe hasta tu casa.

- Está bien, no tienes por qué molestarte.

- Déjame acompañarte, estaría preocupado si te dejo ir sola.

- No pasa nada, no quiero darte molestias.

- No me das ninguna molestia, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

- Bien - Le dije rendida.

Ya íbamos a unos cuantos pasos, cuando se iba acercando Yamanaka.

- ¡Sakura! - Me grito mi rubia amiga.

- ¡Ino! ¿Que tal estuvo tu cita?- Mencione ya que estaba a nuestro lado.

- Fue maravilloso, luego te cuento, ¿y tu como te la pasaste?

- Pues muy bien.

- Bueno Sakura, supongo que ahora te quedaras en casa de Ino… ¿verdad?

- ¡Si! Quédate aquí, así me haces compañía y no me sentiré sola.

- Bueno, esta bien.

- Entonces las veo mañana chicas, que descansen y Sakura… quiero saber si te puedo invitar mañana a desayunar.

- Si claro, salgo a desayunar a las…

Él sin dejarme terminar la frase, menciono.

- A las once ¿verdad?

- Si – Wow, estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Entonces si puedo ir por ti mañana?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces te veré mañana, que descanses.

- Si hasta mañana.

- Cuídate Ino.

- Igualmente, te veo luego.

Despidiéndonos de él, nos fuimos rápidamente a su casa, en cuanto abrió la puerta encendió las luces y platicamos sobre como nos había ido esa noche.

- ¿Y entonces como te la pasaste con Sai?

- Fue de lo mas romántico, hubieras visto me preparo una sorpresa y mira lo que me regalo – Expresaba muy emocionada mostrándome un hermoso collar.

- ¡Ay que lindo esta!

- ¡Si, y me llevo a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes!

- ¿Enserio? Que bien, Sai es muy lindo.

- ¡Si!, y yo le regale un perfume y una de esas playeras que quería, pero sentí que su regalo estuvo mejor que el mío.

- No, para nada, lo importante es que se la pasaron bien.

- Tienes razón Sakura, ¿y tu como te la pasaste?

- Pues bien – Me sonroje de la peor manera.

- No seas mala Sakura, dime que paso con Itachi, se veían tan sospechosos que cuando estaba con ustedes me ignoraban por completo.

- mmm… la chica que le gusta…soy yo.

- Ja, ves te lo dije, tu le gustabas – Reía victoriosa.

- ¿Y que paso? Dime, dime, dime.

- Pues primero me invito a cenar, luego fuimos a su casa para ver una película y después él…

- ¿él que? Dime Sakura, no seas mala

- Él, ya sabes – Me puse roja como un jitomate que Ino no tardo en descifrar que era lo que había hecho.

- ¿Hizo que? ¡Ahh! ¿Te dio un beso? ¡Ay que bien, que bueno! Eso quiere decir que ya son novios, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- ¡Wii, estoy emocionada por ustedes!

- Jeje.

- Ahora entiendo por qué la invitación mañana jaja.

- Este… bueno ya vámonos a dormir.

- Bien, te dejo de molestar.

Al terminar nuestra pequeña plática, me fui a apagar la luz para después irnos a dormir.

- Pip, pip, pip – Sonaba la alarma de mi celular, y yo como todas las mañanas con ganas de aventarlo lo mas lejos posible para que dejara de sonar.

- Tonta alarma ¿no te puedes apagar y sonar en cinco minutos mas? – Decía enojada.

- Pip, pip, pip.

- ¡Ahh, ahí voy!

Rápido apague la alarma para no despertar a Ino, fui al baño a arreglarme pues tenia que salir lo más rápido posible para evitar llegar tarde, no quería estar a lado de aquel chico que solo se la pasaba molestando, en cuanto termine me eche a correr como loca desquiciada hacia la parada del bus.

- ¡Pff! Salí a tiempo – Expresé tranquila.

Estaba tan desesperada por que el bus no llegaba, ya tenia cinco minutos y no lo veía pasar, a lo mejor el primero paso antes de que yo llegara y si es así tendría que esperar otros cinco minutos, ah que flojera.

- ¿Va a subir? – Dijo el conductor al llegar y abrir la puerta.

- Si gracias, aquí tiene – Mencione dándole el dinero de mi pasaje, para luego irme a los asientos del ultimo.

- Espero no se me haga tarde…

- Rip, rip, rip.

- ¿Es Ino, para que me marca?

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Sakura porqué no me avisaste que ya te ibas?

- Perdona, mi intención era dejarte dormir otro rato.

- Pero me hubiera ido contigo, mi trabajo esta cerca del tuyo y además yo no me quería ir sola.

- Je, si lo siento es que tu entras más tarde y pensé que ibas descansar otro rato.

- Mmm… bueno ya ni modo, pero también te marcaba para ver si podías ir el sábado a la plaza Las Américas.

- Si puedo ¿Por qué?

- Es que Naruto quiere que vayamos para irnos a comer, eso me dijo ayer pero se me había olvidado decirte.

- ¿Y nada más seriamos nosotros tres?

- No también van a ir los demás.

- Ya veo…entonces, ¿como a que hora va a ser?

- Pues eso todavía no lo se, no me lo dijo, pero te aviso al rato cuando él me diga.

- Bueno, entonces espero tu llamada, y a ver si nos vemos en la tarde si no te veré mañana.

- Sera mejor que tu vengas por que tienes que venir a ver a Itachi, ¿o me vas a decir que no lo vendrás a ver?

- Jeje, bueno cuídate, te veo luego, bye – Sin responder su pregunta me despedí muy apenada, ella si que me conocía muy bien.

- Bueno cuídate tu también, y ni creas que va a servir siempre eso de cambiarme el tema eh Sakura!

Note que hablar con Ino me distrajo totalmente, pues ya estaba muy cerca del estudio.

- Pip – Apreté el botón del bus para que el conductor se detuviera y me abriera las puertas.

- Gracias.

- No es nada Haruno – Sonriendo de oreja a oreja me menciono el amigo de mi papá.

Entre caminando algo distraída que sin darme cuenta Sasori estaba a unos pasos, pero él ya iba de salida y sin querer los dos nos tropezamos, era algo que no entendía ¿que tenia que hacer él aquí?

- Ahh! Lo siento mu…

- ¡Sakura, te estaba esperando!

- ¿Para que?

- Para verte, decirte lo mucho que te extrañe…también te quiero invitar a desayunar y quería ver si podías.

- Pues eso me lo dijiste ayer, y en cuanto a tu invitación… lo siento no puedo, ya tengo con quien ir.

- ¿A si? Pues no te creo, aquí no creo que nadie te quiera invitar, ya les dije que soy tu novio, nadie se…

- ¿Qué te pasa, como te atreves a decir eso? Tú ya no eres nada mio, y no te estoy mintiendo, si voy a salir con mi novio.

- ¿Novio, a quien te refieres? Aquí solo tienes amigos.

- No trabaja aquí, lo conociste ayer, es Itachi.

- ¿No decías que solo eran amigos? Ya deja de mentirme Sakura, no ganas nada con esconderme tus sentimientos, mejor dime que todo eso es mentira y yo lo comprenderé.

- No lo es, no me importa si me crees o no yo, te lo dije, ahora si me lo permites me iré a trabajar, ah y otra cosa deja de venir aquí a decir que eres mi novio, solo somos amigos.

- No tardare en serlo, dile a él… que no se emocione mucho con su relación, no va a llegar tan lejos.

- Ya me voy, te veo cuando te calmes y tomes enserio lo que te estoy diciendo.

- No lo hago por que sé que mientes.

Eso fue lo último que me dijo, sin tomarle tanta importancia me retire, y ya cuando me acercaba a la cabina de grabación estaba Sasuke enfrente de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste en llegar, que no se supone que entras a las ocho?

- Si, pero eso no es algo que te deba explicar a ti, así que dame permiso.

- Esta vez te salvaste, se esta reproduciendo la ultima canción, pero si vuelvo a ver un retardo le diré a Kakashi – Genial, ya tenia con que molestarme empezando el día.

- ¡Deja de amenazarme! Y ten respeto, a lo mejor es tu amigo o yo que se, pero aquí es el director.

- No es amenaza, es una advertencia, por que gente como tú que no le importa su trabajo, debería de estar aquí y que no te valga el como llamo al director.

- Me vale tu opinión, esta es la primera vez que llego tarde, ah y tienes razón no me importa.

- ¡Hmp! Como sea, me largó de aquí – Sonreía de una manera demasiado molesta, claro le gustaba verme furiosa.

- ¡Si, retírate! Mejor si estas lejos de mí – Grité muy enojada en lo que cerraba la puerta.

Al término de la canción que estaba, me senté y me acerque al micrófono.

- ¡Hola, buenos días a todos! Soy Haruno Sakura y están en noventa y ocho punto tres, el único lugar donde pasamos su música preferida.

- Bueno como saben desde ayer estoy regalando boletos para ver a Metallica, hoy voy a regalar un boleto más, lo único que tienen que hacer es decirme… - Así es como estuve promocionando el boleto toda la mañana, ¡hasta que… al fin! Ya eran las once de la mañana, estaba muy feliz, pues irme a desayunar con él…ahh simplemente lo mejor que me podía pasar.

- Lalalala! Lalalala! – Cantaba sin poder evitar mi alegría, desayunar con Itachi ¡Ahh! era para no creerse.

- ¿Ya te vas? Ja, no cabe duda que Kakashi te tiene muy consentida.

- Solo me voy a desayunar, ¿Por qué, ya le querías decir al director?

- Ja, olvídalo, no soy nada para estarle diciendo que haces y que no, eso es cosa tuya – Solo termino diciéndome eso para después marcharse.

Cuando llegue a la entrada checaba con la mirada buscándolo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, a lo mejor se le había olvidado que habíamos quedado ir a desayunar juntos.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?– Se escuchaba una voz, y puso sus manos sobre mis ojos suavemente - Esa voz y esas manos se me hacían tan familiares, pero por alguna razón no sabia de quien se trataba.

- ¿Itachi? ¡Ah que bueno que viniste! Yo creí que ya se te había olvidado… – Poco a poco bajo sus manos.

- Respuesta equivocada Haruno Sakura – Como era posible que confundiera esas manos y esa voz que ya conocía hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que tengo planes.

- Y yo no te creo, porque veo que no esta él aquí.

- ¡Pues aquí estoy y no quiero que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi novia! – Decía dando unos cuantos pasos hacia nosotros, lo había buscado por todos lados excepto del lado derecho, ahí estaba por qué no lo hallaba, era un momento tan incomodo pero me alegraba verlo, pues así Sasori no me estaría viendo como una mentirosa y hacerlo darse cuenta que yo ya estaba reiniciando mi vida amorosa con alguien más.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Comprensión

- Respuesta equivocada Haruno Sakura – Como era posible que confundiera esas manos y esa voz que ya conocía hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que tengo planes.

- Y yo no te creo, porque veo que no esta él aquí.

- ¡Pues aquí estoy y no quiero que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi novia! – Decía dando unos cuantos pasos hacia nosotros, lo había buscado por todos lados excepto del lado derecho, ahí estaba por qué no lo hallaba, era un momento tan incomodo pero me alegraba verlo, pues así Sasori no me estaría viendo como una mentirosa y hacerlo darse cuenta que yo ya estaba reiniciando mi vida amorosa con alguien más.

- Claro, todo era cierto.

- Ya te lo había explicado Sasori, solo te puedo dar mi amistad, acéptala.

- ¿De que me sirve tener te solo como amiga? No me daré por vencido, en cuanto a ti Itachi disfruta el tiempo que estés cerca de ella, no permitiré que este lejos de mí por más tiempo y eso lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿No te pones a pensar en los sentimientos de ella? ya no quiere estar contigo, tuviste la oportunidad de cuidarla y no supiste valorarla, deberías dejarla ser feliz con la persona que ella quiera a su lado – Hubo silencio por parte de Sasori, pensando en lo que él le había dicho, después de ese rato de silencio Sasori lo rompió con una voz que casi se apagaba.

- Yo… te puedo asegurar que soy el chico que quiere a su lado, acepto que tienes razón al decir que le hice daño y no supe apreciarla…te aseguro que si ella no ocultara sus sentimientos, la cuidaría sin dejar que nadie más la lastime.

- Ya detente, no te veo de la misma manera, todavía te quiero… como amigo, solo eso te puedo ofrecer, perdóname Sasori – Al terminar de escuchar mis palabras pude observar que él tuvo un momento para reflexionar.

- ¿Lo que sientes por él es enserio? Ya veo…no hare nada mas que aceptar ser tu amigo, lo siento, ahorita no puedo aceptarlo yo… esperaba que me aceptaras otra vez, volveré cuando haya sido capas de olvidarte, por favor déjame darte abrazo, solo tómalo como despedida.

- Disculpa si fui dura contigo – Rápidamente se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos, fue muy lindo que no pude evitar sacar unas cuantas lágrimas.

- No lo fuiste, es todo lo contrario.

- No pasa nada, todo esta perdonado.

- Adiós Sakura, cuídate muchísimo, nunca olvides que te amo y… ojala seas muy feliz con él - Susurrándome en el oído sintiendo su respiración.

- Cuídate Sasori, encontraras a alguien mil veces mejor que yo – No voy a negar que sentía mucha tristeza, eran muchos los recuerdos en ese momento.

Iba a unos pasos cerca de Itachi y en cuanto pasó por él…

- Cuídala mucho Itachi, no seas un patán como yo, si le haces algo no me detendré y te iré a dar una lección, estaré vigilándote.

- Seguro, no hare nada para lastimarla - Concluyo.

- Bien – Despidiéndose y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la parada.

- ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperándome?

- No te preocupes, apenas salí.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos señorita?

- Hehe claro – Iba dando unos cuantos pasos, y escuche su voz.

- ¡Espera! – Me detuve y en cuanto me alcanzo, sentí su mano rosando la mía, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, ese momento era perfecto que no pude evitar sonreír.

- Se te olvida que soy tu novio, ah que mala eres.

- No… es que no quiero que me veas como una chica desesperada – Totalmente sonrojada, solo él hacia que sintiera pena con cualquier cosa.

- ¿Yo soy un chico desesperado? Eres totalmente una chica muy mala.

- ¡Noo! No era eso, me estas malinterpretando – Negaba con mi cabeza en lo que nos dirigíamos a ese típico restaurant.

- Bueno, estas perdonada.

- Jeje.

- ¿Disculpa tienes una mesa disponible? – Dirigiendo esa pregunta hacia Gaara después de llegar y notáramos que el restaurant estaba lleno.

- Solo queda la mesa del fondo.

- Esta bien entonces, gracias.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Cuál va a ser su orden? – Preguntó ya que estábamos sentados.

- ¿Qué quieres pedir mí Sakura?

- Este… no se, creo que una orden de sushi – ¡Ahh! "mi Sakura" estaba tan emocionada.

- En ese caso serán dos órdenes de sushi y… ¿te parece si pedimos un poco de vino?

- Mmm… no esta mal – No me atrevía a negarme, era muy temprano para andar tomando vino, pero preferí correr el riesgo.

- No, creo que es mala idea, mejor que sean dos jugos…

- En un momento les traigo sus órdenes.

- Gracias Itachi, me leíste la mente.

- A decir verdad, solo lo decía para tu opinión, y por lo que veo no te negaste cuando realmente querías decir que no ¿Me quieres decir el por qué?

- Es que… prefiero correr riesgos antes que decirte a ti "no", para mí todo lo que quieras esta bien.

- Te lo paso por esta vez, pero no debes hacerlo de nuevo, cuando no quieras algo solo dímelo y yo lo aceptare, sea lo que sea ¿esta bien Sakura?

- Siendo así, no lo volveré a hacer – Sostuve mostrando una pequeña sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Es una promesa – Era increíble ver a Itachi preocupándose tanto por mí.

- Solo por hoy, te perdono.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- A que no tendré que castigarte.

- ¿Cas…castigarme de que manera? – Estaba empezando a imaginarme cosas que… ¡dios estaba portándome como toda una pervertida!, no lo podía evitar.

- Bueno lo contaría, pero no es el lugar indicado para hacerlo – Suspiraba con una mirada picara.

- Entonces… ¿estuvo bien prometerlo? Yo hubiera preferido que me castigaras.-

- No creo que te hubiera gustado eso, no tendría piedad y me portaría mal contigo al… -

- Aquí tiene señorita – Esta era la segunda vez que me daban ganas de matar a Gaara.

- S…Si gracias.

- Aquí tiene su platillo joven.

- Muchas gracias.

- Que aprovechen de sus platillos.

- ¿Qué me hubieras hecho? – Cuestione en cuanto Gaara se retiro.

- Mmm… ¿donde estaba? Lo siento, ya se me olvido que era.

- ¡Oh! , jeje – Rayos, estaba muy ansiosa por saber que era lo que él me iba a hacer.

- Ja, mira para que veas que no soy malo si lo llego a recordar, te aviso.

- Vale.

- Hay que desayunar antes de que regreses a trabajar – Era tan atento, ya comenzaba a enamorara cada vez más de él.

- Bueno – Sin evitar sonreírle.

- Joven ¿nos puede traer la cuenta?

- Claro.

- Y dime Sakura ¿no te ha dado molestias Sasuke?

- No, no te preocupes.

- ¿Segura, no me estas mintiendo verdad?

- Jeje, claro que no, enserio todo esta bien – A pesar de que era una verdadera molestia no quería decírselo, seria incomodo decirle que su hermano es un verdadero tonto.

- Ya veo, si te hace algo me dices, sirve que voy personalmente a darle unos buenos golpes por molestar a mi novia.

- Ok, no te preocupes.

- Aquí tiene su cuenta.

- Gracias.

- Me toca pagar a mí – Replique emocionada.

- Claro que no, yo no voy a permitir que mi novia pague la cuenta – Era increíble como existía ese nivel de caballerosidad, tampoco podía dejar que me viera como una tacaña.

- No seas así, deja que pague aunque sea mi parte - Susurre algo seria.

- Solo te dejare pagar los pasajes del bus.

- Pero no…

- Ya he hablado, no te puedes negar.

- Si me lo pones de esa manera, no me negare…

- Gracias Sakura, no quiero que gastes tu dinero conmigo.

- Eres un gran chico Itachi, me siento afortunada por estar a tu lado.

- El que tiene la suerte de estar contigo… soy yo.

- Haces que me de mucha pena – Esas palabras nunca las iba a olvidar, me hacían creer que estaba en un sueño.

- Jeje, es por eso que te amo, eres muy tierna.

- Yo también te… ¡quiero mucho! - Murmuré algo nerviosa, rayos como es que todavía no podía decir esa típica palabra, agg me odiaba a mí misma por destrozar ese bello momento.

- Te creo mi Sakura.

- En serio soy muy mala contigo, no te mereces esto.

- No lo eres, es solo que todavía no confías del todo en esa frase ¿cierto?

- Debería poder decirlas, por que yo confió en que tu no harás lo mismo.

- Puedes confiar en mí, así que ya no le des importancia.

- No sé que…

- Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos o llegaras tarde a trabajar – Interrumpiendo mi frase se levanto como si no hubiera pasado nada y me llego esa profunda mirada que decía lo estúpida que fui.

- Vale.

En el tiempo que me acompaño hasta mi trabajo hubo absoluto silencio, al llegar a la entrada del Estudio se detuvo…

- Sakura espero que te vaya muy bien en el resto… - Se apagó su voz, yo gire lo más rápido posible e intentar gritar "te amo con todo mi corazón, no quiero que te vayas, mi deseo es estar contigo toda mi vida" algo me impedía hacerlo, me odiaba por portarme de esa manera con él.

- ¡Espera Itachi! No quiero que te vayas, yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado…

- Creo en ti, yo también deseo lo mismo.

- Solo te pido algo de tiempo para decirte lo que siento, todavía estoy un poco aturdida por las cosas que han pasado.

- Puedo esperar por ti – Vocifero con un poco de seriedad, en ese instante me acerque a abrazarlo.

Viéndolo fijamente no pude negarme a esos labios y comencé a acercarme lentamente, él mirando mis labios con esos hermosos ojos me dio un beso, explote al sentir aquel rose, sin querer reaccione y me separe muy sonrojada.

- Me tengo que ir.

- Lo sé, Sakura ¿te molesta si vengo en la tarde por ti?

- No, Está bien, quiero que lo hagas.

- Entonces estaré aquí a las cuatro, cuídate y suerte – Nunca dejaba atrás esa linda sonrisa.

- Je, te lo agradezco, quiero que tú también te cuides mucho, ahora si me voy, adiós.

Iba acercándome a la cabina y ahí estaba él, enfocando hacia mí una mirada que no sabría describir, y tapándome el paso, pero esta vez si me provocaba iba a ver a una chica furiosa.

- Veo que te quedo claro lo que hablamos hace rato – Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa torcida, agg odiaba esa sonrisa, solo me daban ganas de golpearlo.

- No me importa lo que quieras hacer, solo te pido que dejes de molestarme.

- ¡Hmp! Eres una persona débil, si no aguantas unos comentarios mínimos de mi parte, no se como afrontaras cosas peores, por eso es que todos se burlan de ti.

- ¿Me puedes dar permiso? Ya no tardo en entrar al aire – Anuncie ignorándolo completamente.

- Eres una maleducada, pero no me importara cuando vengas a mí pidiendo ayuda.

- Ja, estás loco si crees que voy a solicitar ayuda de alguien como tú, eres un arrogante.

- Es mejor ser arrogante que estúpido.

- Si eso crees esta bien, ahora si me lo permites me retiro.

- Sabes que es cierto, por eso no dices nada, márchate, a un arrogante como yo no le gusta estar cerca de la gente tonta.

- Bien, te daré el placer de estar lejos de mí.

- Pensándolo mejor… es divertido molestarte.

- ¡Retírate! Tengo prisa.

- No lo hare.

- ¡Oye, dame permiso! ¿Acaso quieres ver mi vida arruinada?

- ¿En verdad tienes ganas de pasar? – Inquirió sonriendo de tal manera que me ponía nerviosa.

- Es mi trabajo, tengo que pasar… ¿Escuchaste lo que querías, me puedes dar paso por favor?

- No te dejare entrar si… no me das un beso – Era difícil de creer, ¿Un beso? Daba tentación, el deseo de sentir sus labios, ah me gustaba, ¿pero que era lo que le pasaba?

- ¿Qué…dijiste? – Instantáneamente me sonroje.

- Te dejare pasar si me das un beso, no te emociones, solo quiero saber que se siente besar a una chica tonta como tú – Me hizo reaccionar, claro estaba hablando con alguien que simplemente odiaba.

- No hare eso, yo también tengo orgullo, y no me gusta la idea de ser besada por un arrogante.

- Bueno, entonces tendrás problemas por no llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Ah, deja de tapar mi paso! – Gritaba dándole unos pequeños golpes, él no tardo para agarrar mis manos, hizo un movimiento rápido que no alcance a reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta el me tenia sujetada con sus brazos, ¡Oh Dios! Que brazos tan fuertes y… ¿Que estoy diciendo?, tal vez eran los nervios por estar a su lado que no sabia que hacer.

- Oye, deja de bromear conmigo, ya detente – Sostuve algo confundida, ese chico en verdad me estaba alterando.

- Sabes me gusta ver como te sonrojas, te ves más linda – Murmuro, sus labios eran totalmente irresistibles, no podía dejar de verlos, poco a poco iba acercando sus labios hacia mí, yo cerré mis ojos y ya estaba preparando mis labios para ser besada por él.

- Caíste, te dije que todos se pueden burlar de ti – Susurro en mi oído, volviendo a la realidad me enoje, realmente quería ser besada por él.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Exclame enojada y no hice nada más que salir corriendo.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto empecé a sacar unas cuantas lagrimas, ¿Cómo es posible que se burle de esa manera? Realmente es un tonto, yo no me quedo atrás, como pude pensar por un momento que alguien como él me querría, Ahhh mi odio hacia el empezaba a crecer pero…también estaba decepcionada, yo ansiaba ese beso, ¿Que me pasa? ¿No amo a Itachi? ¿Me gusta Sasuke? Ahh estaba realmente confundida, no sabía que pensar, como responder esas preguntas, estaba volviéndome loca…

- ¡Hola a todos los que siempre están con nosotros, están escuchando noventa y ocho punto tres donde pasamos su música preferida! – Mostraba estar bien, pero tenia en mente muchas cosas, no podía olvidarme de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Sasuke.

- Ahorita los dejo con I´m a mess de The rasmus, espero la disfruten y regresando estaré regalando mas boletos de Metallica.

- Muy bien – Alcanzaba a escuchar que Sasuke decía por la ventana, sonriéndome descaradamente.

- Vete de aquí – Le mencionaba haciéndole señas, estaba nerviosa, no quería verlo hasta que aclarara las cosas en mi cabeza.

Observaba que el seguía ahí, ¿Por qué solo se la pasaba molestándome? Ah si esto seguía así, era definitivo que terminaría loca, en fin trate de no pensar más en esas cosas y al término de la canción estuve ofreciendo los boletos, recibía llamadas y así estuvo toda la tarde, hasta que sin darme cuenta ya eran las cuatro, estaba inquieta, ya quería ver a Itachi.

- Agg al fin, que mejor que ser la hora de la comida y reunirse con el chico que te gusta.

- No soy un idiota, tarde mucho en defenderme pero saliste corriendo y no tenia ánimos de seguir a alguien como tú, ja perdón si te ofendo es solo que no puedo evitar ser sincero.

- No tengo ganas de pelear, prefiero irme a comer con mi novio.

- Hmp! Que chico tan desafortunado es, siento lastima por él.

- Ja, lo mismo digo de la chica que este a tu lado, es mejor estar sola.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien es el chico desafortunado?

- Eso no te incumbe en lo más mínimo.

- Para ser sincero si me importa.

- Deja de molestarme – Expresaba dando unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué?

- No me interesa.

- Me importa por que me gustas Sakura, quiero apartar a ese chico de tu lado – En cuanto termino esas palabras deje de caminar, no tenia que decir, estaba totalmente congelada.

- ¿Qué di… - Se apagó mi voz sin más, no sabia como reaccionar ante esas palabras y menos si salían de él.

- No eres el tipo de chicas que me gustan, pero tienes una sonrisa hermosa, esa mirada que te dice muchas cosas, esos labios que mueren por besar… ¿Quieres que continúe Sakura? te puedo decir mil cosas más que me atraen de ti.

- No me haces tonta, sigues burlándote, hasta luego – Quería marcharme, pero no podía moverme, rayos el que dijera todo eso hacia que mi corazón latiera tan rápido, solo ansiaba correr hacia él y darle un beso, pero no debía, no quería, tenia que aguantar la tentación.

- No te vayas, todavía no termino.

- ¿Qué…que quieres decir? – Escuchaba que Sasuke avanzaba hacia mí.

- ¿Quienes ese chico, podre competir con él?

- No lo creo él… es… mil veces… mejor que tú, es amable, me trata bien, deberías conocerlo mejor que yo, son de la misma sangre .

- ¿Sales con Itachi? Ahh entonces tú eras aquella chica, pero ¿besare mejor que él? – Al llegar enfrente de mi, solo me miraba con una cara misteriosa que no entendía.

- ¡Eso… no… lo se! – Agg odiaba tartamudear.

- ¿Quieres hacer la prueba? – Cuestionaba marcando su típica sonrisa de lado, acercando su mano a mi rostro, comenzaba a olvidarme de todo, no quería saber nada, solo tenia ganas de ese beso.

- ¿Solo estas…

- Shh! No arruines el momento, solo guarda silencio.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, solo estar con él me alejaba de la realidad.

- ¿Sabes que me dicen ahorita tus labios? Quieren que los bese - Susurraba con una mirada tan bella, cerrando mis ojos, sentía su respiración, fue muy rápido el sentir ese perfecto rose, estaba en busca de más, tener lo imposible…

- Sasuke… yo – No pude evitar sonrojarme y hacer esa profunda mirada donde era obvio que le estaba dando a entender que yo quería llegar a más, ¿me estaba portando pervertida? No me interesaba.

- ¡¿Sakura, qué…estas haciendo? – ¡Dios! que había hecho, como me olvide de él, ¿en que monstruo me estaba convirtiendo?

- ¡Itachi! Esto no… - Sin pensarlo solté a Sasuke.

- Yo…no te encontraba en la entrada, pensaba en darte la sorpresa e irte a buscar, pero ya vi donde estas… me tengo que ir – Estaba totalmente serio, decepcionado, que no tardo en caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡No, espérame! ¡Itachi! – Salí corriendo a alcanzarlo, en cuanto lo vi lo agarre por la espalda con unas lágrimas.

- No me siento bien, mejor dile a Sasuke que te haga compañía.

- No quiero estar con él, escúchame, él solo me estaba molestando, yo quiero estar a tu lado.

- Pero yo vi otra cosa, además Sasuke es mejor que yo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, yo te amo a ti! En eso eres tu el mejor – Me sentía bien al decirle esas palabras, pero tenia un nudo en la garganta, era tan grande que mi corazón dolía, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es eso cierto Sakura? ¿No lo dices solo por compasión, es lo que realmente sientes?

- ¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Yo no quiero forzarte a nada.

- No lo haces – Gire para estar frente a él, comencé a acercar mis labios con los suyos, él al ver mi esfuerzo por besarlo, sujeto mi cintura y me beso de la manera mas tierna.

- Confió en ti Sakura, te amo.

- Yo también te amo Itachi – Lo abrace, él no se resistió a abrazarme lo mas fuerte que se podía, afuera del Estudio note que Sasuke nos observaba serio, me sentía mal, una estúpida por estar primero con él y luego con Itachi, pero no podía hacer nada por Sasuke, era obvio que yo iría atrás de Itachi, al darse cuenta que yo también lo observaba opto por dirigirse al cuarto de grabación.

- Pido una disculpa por todo, prometo que no volverá a suceder nada.

- No te disculpes, dejemos eso atrás.

- ¿Ya nos vamos a comer? – Cuestione avanzando y agarrándole la mano.

- Claro, a donde quieras.

- Mmm… ¿te parece si vamos a ese restaurant? – Repuse señalado con mi dedo un restaurant de comida tailandesa.

- Pues a mi me gusta, hacen unos ricos platillos.

- Entonces vamos.

Llegando a ese pequeño restaurant, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del ultimo, al sentarnos se nos acercó uno de los meseros y nuestra comida estuvo tranquila, sentía raro a Itachi él siempre sonreía y reía, pero hoy no veía al chico de siempre, claro como iba a estar bien después de lo que hice, ni yo sabia por qué había hecho todo eso.

- Hmm, esta delicioso ¿verdad?

- Si, esta rico – Añadió totalmente serio, me daban ganas de preguntar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no lo quería hacer, creía que si lo comentaba se enojaría.

- ¿Quieres algún postre?

- No gracias, no tengo antojo de nada ¿y tu?

- Realmente no.

- ¿Entonces pedimos la cuenta?

- Si, eso parece.

- Joven, ¿nos puede traer la cuenta por favor?

- Por supuesto, en un momento se la traigo.

- Gracias.

Era mucha la ansiedad por hablar bien con él, pero no me atrevía, era una enorme cobarde…

- Este…

- ¿Qué paso Sakura, querías decir algo?

- No, bueno tenía curiosidad de… si tienes planes para al rato.

- Lo siento, no podre verte en la noche.

- Está bien, no pasa nada.

- ¿tu también estarás ocupada?

- No, solo llegare a mi casa.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- No seria una enorme molestia, saliendo te iras a hacer lo que tenias planeado , me iré yo sola.

- Me da tiempo para irte a dejar, claro si tu quieres.

- Si realmente no es molestia para ti, entonces está bien.

- No lo es, quiero protegerte.

- Gracias Itachi.

- Aquí tiene su cuenta.

- Gracias – Repetimos después de pagarle, saliendo de ahí, lo sujete de la mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y esperamos en la parada del bus.

- Agg por que siempre tarda en pasar el bus.

- Je, no te desesperes no tardara en llegar, solo hay que esperar un poco más mi Sakura – Sacando una pequeña sonrisa, al fin lo veía reírse aunque fuera un poco.

- Bueno seré paciente.

- Sakura…quise preguntarlo desde hace rato ¿Sentiste algo cuando te beso Sasuke? Por favor se franca.

- ¿Por… por qué lo preguntas Itachi?

- Solo quiero saberlo.

- No sentí nada, solo me tomo por sorpresa – Era una idiota, como podía mentirle a él, pero no quería ser sincera, que él supiera la verdad era definitivo que lo iba a desconcertar.

- ¿Es cierto? Yo, perdona si te incomodo la pregunta es solo que… no te quiero perder.

- No pasa nada, yo te amo a ti, él no es mi tipo, yo a quien más quiero en este mundo es a ti.

- Soy un tonto por dudar en ti, pero cuando se trata de mi hermano, no se como reaccionar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

- Mi exnovia coqueteaba con Sasuke, fue hace 3 años, yo tenia la idea de que ella era la que me traicionaba, por que él es mi hermano, pero viendo como se repite…

- Ya veo, pero no es lo que piensas, yo quiero estar a tu lado, él no me interesa.

- Yo te creo.

- No pienses en eso Itachi, además él es tu hermano no te haría algo así.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado Sakura.

- Siempre estaré contigo.

Llego el bus y ya que Itachi estaba con ese animo que lo caracterizaba, nos subimos , paso media hora para poder llegar a mi casa, en cuanto bajamos del bus, corrimos como locos y en menos de cinco minutos llegamos a mi casa.

- ¡Llegamos! – Le asegure abriendo la puerta.

- Tienes una linda casa.

- Gracias, ¿Gustas algo para tomar?

- Lo siento, será otro día, tengo que irme.

- Cierto, bueno ya sabes donde vivo, si algún día quieres venir, serás bienvenido.

- Te lo agradezco, será mejor que me retire, cuídate mucho y quiero decirte… te amo.

- Yo también te amo, cuídate mucho – Solté acercándome hacia él, agarrándolo de la espalda comencé a darle un apasionado beso, él sujeto mi cintura, y me dio unas leves pero lindas caricias, se sentía muy bien, era un momento perfecto, de la nada recordé a Sasuke, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Como podía arruinar un momento así? ¿Por qué tenia que ser él?

- Bueno, adiós, a lo mejor voy por ti mañana para que desayunemos juntos.

Al ver que no había respuesta por mi lado, se extraño y me pregunto…

- ¿Sakura estas bien?

- Este… si es solo que estoy cansada, perdón ¿Que decías?

- Que si quieres nos reunimos mañana en el desayuno.

- A si esta bien.

- Bueno entonces me marcho para que descanses.

- Si cuídate.

- Adiós Sakura – Replico al cerrar la puerta.

- A…dios.

- ¿Qué me pasa? Oh soy una estúpida, ¿No se supone que quería estar con Itachi?, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Es posible que me guste él? En que me estoy convirtiendo, ¡rayos por que no tengo una maldita respuesta!

Toda la noche pasaban miles de preguntas, ninguna respuesta, estaba muy desesperada, no sabia como iba a actuar mañana frente a Sasuke, necesitaba ayuda, una opinión, que alguien me ayudara, pero no tenia ganas de ir con Ino, ella no entendería mi situación, temía por sus opiniones, me vería como una idiota, me daban ganas de salir corriendo.

- ¡Sakura, ya levántate, se te hará tarde! – Tocaba tan fuerte la puerta, hasta parecía mi alarma.

- ¡Ya voy mamá!, solo dame cinco minutos más.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Ya viste la hora? Son las siete con quince minutos, si tardas más, te mataran en el trabajo.

- ¡¿Qué? Por qué no me levante antes.

Me levante y comencé a arreglarme, pasaron cinco minutos para que bajara a desayunar y con prisa me fui a la parada del bus.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Mascullo Sasuke y adopto una expresión indiferente.

- No gracias, creo que esperare el bus, además ¿no vienes por una chica?

- Ella ya se fue, no soy nadie para llevarla todo el tiempo a donde quiera, yo solo era amable para llevarte pero si no quieres no me importa.

- No tenías que darme razones.

- ¡Hmp! ¿Vienes o no?

- No gracias.

- Bueno te veo allá – Sacando su sonrisa de lado empezó a mover su coche.

- ¡Espera! Voy contigo.

- Ja, buena elección, otro poco y perdías la oportunidad.

- Solo lo hice por que tarda el bus – Renegaba en lo que subía a su carro.

- Que mala eres, deberías darme las gracias por salvarte de un lío.

- Agg eres molesto, pero tienes razón, gracias.

- ¿Ves? No cuesta nada ser amable de vez en cuando.

- No hagas que me retracte.

- Hmm…deberías ser más amable, ¿No crees?

- No lo soy con alguien que solo se la pasa molestándome.

- Cálmate, solo lo hago por que el trabajo es aburrido.

- ¡Oye, no me uses de juguete!

- Ja, es divertido hacerte enojar.

- Agg – Gruñí frunciendo el ceño, definitivamente no lo soportaba, pero me agradaba estar a su lado.

- Llegaste a tiempo – Freno al llegar al Estudio.

- Odio decirlo, pero gracias.

- No es nada, aunque me debes un favor, te lo diré al rato – Menciono con una voz muy curiosa, yo no sabia que traía entre manos, pero eso no me importaba ahorita, sin pensarlo solo corrí y pasando el pasillo pude ver que el Director me avisaba con señas que me apurara, al llegar al cuarto me puse los auriculares y me pusieron al aire.

- ¡Buenos días, soy Haruno Sakura, y están escuchando noventa y ocho punto tres!…bueno ahorita los dejo con Aerials de System of a Down, espero la disfruten y también dejare libre la línea para recibir sus llamadas.

Al reproducir la canción, salí a tomar un poco de aire y me encontré a Sasuke, estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, parecía ser una chica.

- ¡Ya te dije que no pude pasar por ti!

- No tengo que darte explicaciones, no eres nada mio, si no llamas para algo importante, déjame en paz – Sonaba molesto, daba miedo el verlo así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, no debes estar allá? – Señalando el cuarto con su dedo.

- Si, solo salí un rato.

- Ja, ¿A salir le dices escuchar las pláticas de los demás?

- Perdón no era mi intención.

- Da igual, que no se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido?

- Ya te dije que no fue a propósito.

- Debes entrar, ya no pasara mucho para que te pongan al aire.

- Si, de nuevo me disculpo.

- Solo retírate – Añadió poniendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y viendo la ventanilla.

- Vale.

Al entrar podía verlo, estaba algo nerviosa, quería saber con quien hablaba, pero preguntarle era la muerte, me senté y termine poniéndome en frente del micrófono, así una vez más acababa mi trabajo al medio día… ah que mejor que salir a desayunar y dar un respiro.

- ¿Te vas a desayunar?

- Si.

- ¿Te importa si voy contigo?

- Yo aceptaría, pero… creo que vendrá Itachi y pues…

- Entiendo.

- Yo…

- Ja, no importa solo quería molestarte, caíste otra vez.

- ¿Eh? Agg Sasuke eres molesto, ¿siempre andas con bromas?

- Así soy.

- Ya lo note, entonces me voy.

- Oye si quieres venir… - Sin terminar la frase di un pequeño giro y ya no estaba, era realmente rápido al desaparecer, con eso me di cuenta de algo que no quería aceptar, el tener la idea de tenerlo lejos de mi era triste, que el me molestara me gustaba por que lo tenia a mi lado, como puede llegar eso a ser posible.

En todo el recorrido que hice hasta el restaurant, no hacia nada más que pensar en la llamada de Sasuke, quería saber con quien hablaba, aunque ya tenia sospechas de… ¡Que rayos, debía pensar en Itachi, si ya venia en camino o algo por el estilo, no en su hermano!

- Llegue mi Sakura ¿acabas de venir? – Decía susurrando en mi oído atrás de mí, sujetando mi cintura con sus manos.

- No acabo de llegar, me asustaste, andaba distraída.

- Te pido disculpas, pasemos.

- Este Itachi…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo que pasa es que solo venia a buscarte para avisarte que no voy a desayunar, tengo mucho trabajo y solo me dejaron salir por un momento… - ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo es que me atrevía a mentirle de esa manera? Ya no me reconocía, ¿Que coños era todo esto?…

- Ya veo… esta bien mi Sakura el trabajo es primero, si puedes hoy nos vemos mejor en la noche.

- Si, perdona que te haya hecho venir hasta acá, te hubiera llamado, pero no tengo tu teléfono.

- Oh cielos, un horrible error, perdóname Sakura, te lo paso de una vez, préstame tu celular para anotarlo.

- Vale, tu préstame el tuyo para anotar el mio.

- Por supuesto – Soltó en lo que intercambiábamos celulares.

- Aquí tienes mi vida.

- Gracias, toma el tuyo también, dijiste mi vida – Exprese algo sorprendida, ¿mi vida?, agg me sentía terrible por traicionarlo de esta manera.

- Bueno, ¿te molesta que te llame así?

- No pasa nada.

- Gracias, entonces me comunicare contigo Sakura, ¿quieres que te acompañe al trabajo?

- No te preocupes me voy sola.

- Pero…

- Te lo agradezco pero seria molestarte, me voy yo sola, te veo al rato adiós, cuídate – Solo me despedí sacudiendo mi mano y salí corriendo ¿Por qué tenia prisa por llegar? No quería seguir pensando, solo seguía corriendo.

- Desayunaste rápido – Soltaba algunas risas, mientras yo bien agitada trataba de recuperarme, había corrido demasiado en cinco minutos.

- No desayune… nada solo… fui a… dar una…vuelta.

- ¿Qué no mencionaste desayuno? ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida, además de estar agitada.

- Si… solo que vine… corriendo.

- Ja, ¿Eso por qué, te iban a robar? – No dejaba de carcajearse, agg no se por qué me gustaba alguien así, pero en ese momento se veía mas guapo sonriendo.

- Je, que gracioso, no es solo que… no encontraba nada para desayunar, decidí regresar a trabajar.

- ¿Y le avisaste a Itachi? Oh eres mala con tu novio para dejarlo ahí.

- No necesito explicarte nada.

- Ja, pregunto por qué él es mi hermano – Gruñía frunciendo un seño, marchándose, ansiaba a invitarlo a desayunar, como no se dio cuenta que venia corriendo solo por estar con él.

- Le llamare a Ino – Al abrir mi celular tenia un mensaje de Itachi, no cabe duda soy una despistada.

- Cuídate mucho, da lo mejor de ti en el trabajo, te veré en la noche, yo quiero estar siempre contigo, te amo.

Estaba totalmente atónita, me daban ganas de responder su mensaje, decirle "también quiero estar contigo", pero no podía, algo me impedía responderle, tenia el sentimiento de mentira y duda, mi situación ya no tenía lógica, no encontraba razones, explicaciones, estaba en un enorme enredo, no sabia que sentir por los hermanos Uchiha, anhelaba entender a quien amaba y a quien solo le tenia cariño.

- Debo olvidar esas cosas ahorita, ay Haruno Sakura que es lo que pasa contigo.

- Señorita Haruno Sakura – Era el director, ah que guapo esta, pensaba mientras se acercaba a saludar.

- ¿Cómo esta señorita Haruno? ¿No es su descanso, que hace aquí?

- Bien, gracias… si pero no tengo hambre, regrese a trabajar.

- Ya veo, es una buena trabajadora.

- Je.

- Bueno como comprenderá me tengo que ir, cuida.

- Je, si usted también cuídese.

- A trabajar se ha dicho.

- ¡Sakura, espera! – Oír esa hermosa voz me hacia tener escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- Que paso Sasuke.

- Fui a comprar una pizza, ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

- Creí que te molestaba estar alado de una persona como yo –Ahhhh, ¿era enserio?, solo no lo podía esperar de él, me fascinaba la idea.

- Si no quieres, no importa.

- No, está bien para mí.

- Ja, entonces entremos, pero a ti te tocan las bebidas – Replicaba empujándome con una mano, en la otra llevaba la pizza, no era un caballero como Itachi, pero lo adoraba.

Hola a tod s :3, perdonen si tarde en subir el tercer capitulo, estaba muy ocupada con las tareas de la escuela pero aquí esta :), espero lo hayan disfrutado, como pueden ver en este capi hay mas de la pareja Sasusaku por peticiones de las fanaticas, me disculpo si tarde un poco en escribir sobre esta pareja, en el próximo capitulo van a ver muchísimo más de ellos, así que no se lo pierdan, tal vez tarde unos tres días mas para subir el otro capitulo, no es seguro tal vez tarde más, si hay errores o algo me avisan ya que este es el primer fanfick que escribo y no se muy bien de esas cosas :P, en fin cuídense n,n


End file.
